


Prat Vs Prat: Remember Us

by rufferto



Series: Prat Versus Prat [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Danger, Humor, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, M/M, Prince Merlin, Protective Arthur, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Merlin and his friends deal with Morgana and Morgause.  There is mayhem and angst as eventually everyone gets their past life memories EXCEPT Merlin. Will he ever change? Will Arthur be able to make him into a good future King? </p><p>Prat vs Prat has been put into a Series! It's all about Prince Merlin, really.:)<br/>enjoy!<br/>Comments are love.:) They keep me going!<br/>If anyone wants to do artwork for Prat Vs Prat.. I'd love you forever. I can draw but I suck.<br/>Don't own Merlin (BBC) not making any money</p><p>PVP part II complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Prince Merlin was having a very annoying interview. He hated interviews especially when it was interfering with him having a reunion with Arthur. Arthur was leaning against the wall and talking amiably with someone or other while he was putting up with the official reporter for the event. Who was the guy Arthur was talking to? “Sorry, what was the question?” He looked at the reporter, April something.

April smirked as she followed the Prince’s gaze. “It’s been three months since he came back from the dead out of the blue, sire, and things couldn’t be going better for the Kingdom.” The reporter took his arm gently and grinned up at him. “Popularity for the Royal family is up 10% this quarter in spite of the events in Oxford. Do you have a comment on that, sire?”

“Well, erm.” Merlin was flustered. He never liked press meetings and didn’t know how the other him from the past had been able to deal with it so smoothly when he was here. “I suppose since I was shot there was a lot of sympathy.”

“You were a hero too, you saved their lives.” April reminded him.

“Aw, was nothing.” Merlin strove to pull himself together. When would this damn interview be over? “I was just doing what anyone would do.” He attempted to look nonchalant and gave her grin.

“Is it true that Arthur is living with you rather than at the palace? Why doesn’t he have his own place?” April did not miss that Merlin’s eyes kept going back over to Arthur.

“My place is huge.” Merlin shrugged. “Besides, he’s my step brother and we’re getting to know each other.”

“Indeed.” April grinned. “And how is that progressing? What can you tell me about Lord Pendragon? What does he like? Favorite foods?”

“I thought this interview was about me?” Merlin finally caught on and swiveled his head back to her. “If you want to set up something with him to answer those questions you’ll have to talk to Gwen Dulac.”

“Of course, sire.” April bowed. “Would you mind posing please?”

And of course he didn’t and allowed her to take a few pictures. He hoped he looked alright because he was feeling more than a little distracted tonight. It had been two and a half weeks since he had SEEN Arthur since Uther’s son had been touring his father’s businesses. Nimue was in prison and everything had been settled. Gwen had managed to create a fabulous cover story that put the internet in its place. Still some people were saying government cover-up. There were a lot more secret service now and no one let him out of their sight for long since the assassination attempt. Sometimes he felt like he was going to scream from all the attention.

Finally the reporter left and he was able to get himself a drink. His mother approached him just then with a lovely woman next to her. She was tall and with tumbles of dark hair that cascaded to her waist. She was absolutely stunning and took his breath away enough that he actually forgot all about wanting to go over to Arthur in those few moments that he first laid eyes on her. It wasn’t as if he and Arthur had even had sex yet so he didn’t feel too badly. They were taking it slow and Arthur had the superhuman control. So, who could blame him, she was amazing. If he didn’t have Arthur, he would have been in immediate lust.

“Merlin, I would like you to meet Lady Morgana LeFay.” The Queen introduced him with a sweet smile. A smile Merlin knew all too well. It was one of those smiles that meant she was plotting a possible match.

Arthur was at the other end of the room watching Merlin. There was some noble chatting to him but he didn’t really hear what the noble was saying and was just giving a nice response here and there. He couldn’t wait to get Merlin alone, he’d missed him and wasn’t all that good at texting or phone calls. They had started going on dates, just small intimate things and Merlin had begun to open up to him. His life as Crown Prince reminded Arthur of his life in Camelot. His destiny mapped out for him, no freedom to choose. Getting his own apartment had been the first time Merlin had lived outside of the Palace. He was still having some trouble adjusting to memories from both lifetimes but he was starting to like Prince Merlin a great deal. He was spoiled and demanding but he could also be sweet and he was trying hard. Arthur was a little worried about Merlin’s magic. The Prince had tried once or twice to get it to work since the incident and it seemed he had given up. Gaius had refused to leave Oxford and come to court to work with him so it was left up to Arthur to encourage him. Merlin also wore neck scarves... for him. They weren’t exactly the height of fashion these days but he wore them just the same.

That was when he saw her. Morgana. Arthur froze and reached down for his sword that of course he didn’t have. She curtsied deep to Merlin and looked up at him with a little smile and Merlin... the fool ... .looked at her without realizing what a backstabbing.... Arthur caught himself. She might not even be the same person. He was jumping to conclusions. He flexed his hand and wondered if he should head over to her. Then Melrin... _that utter clotpole_! Kissed her hand. 

Morgana just smiled, “Such a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I’ve been looking forward to for such a long time.”

Merlin took her arm in his. “How come I have not seen you before, My Lady?”

“I have been managing the family’s firm in Australia for my father Agravaine.” Morgana said with a grin. “I’m Uther’s niece, Arthur’s cousin.” She was charming and beautiful and Merlin didn’t mind having her on his arm.

The mention of Arthur reminded Merlin of exactly what he had been fixated upon just before Morgana showed up. “Arthur’s cousin?” He looked around for Arthur and saw him across the floor again. “Oh, there he is! Arthur!” He waved at his stepbrother.

Queen Hunith fairly beamed. “I’ve more business to attend so you young people do enjoy yourselves!” And with that she went to deal with another guest.

Arthur saw Merlin waving at him and he stalked through the party towards them. He was having a great deal of difficulty controlling his feelings. It was Morgana and she had betrayed him. Why did she get to live in this time and place? Why was she here? “Merlin.” He forced a smile. “I just got back in the country a few hours ago.”

“Lady Morgana, I’m sure uh you know your cousin?” Merlin of course wasn’t sure. He beamed at Arthur though and was just happy to have him close. “I missed you, Arthur! I hope everything went well.”

“Lady Morgana.” Arthur’s tone was clipped and as polite as he could possibly manage it. He took her hand in greeting and felt a slight spark. She gave him a knowing smile. He smiled properly at Merlin, however. “Prince Merlin. I missed you too. Yes, all well. Thanks for the loan of the jet. It made things a lot easier.”

“Anytime!” Merlin beamed at him.

_Arthur felt his blood run cold. It was her. Arthur just knew it. And she was touching Merlin, as if she had a claim to him._

“ _Lord_ Arthur.” Oh how she was crowing over that title. Morgana chuckled to herself. How the mighty have fallen. It was too delicious for words. “You’re much more handsome in person. No, Prince Merlin we have never met. I have spent my life in Australia with my Uncle.” Merlin’s title she relished saying because she knew how much it must smack Arthur in the face.

_Of course she did ... along with all the other crazy poisonous creatures who lived there. Take your hands off him!_

“Oh, there’s Lance!” Merlin grinned when he saw his friend. He and Lance had actually started speaking again. “You two wait here, I’ll be right back.” He dislodged himself from Morgana’s grip, grasped Arthur’s hand and squeezed it. “Welcome home.” Then he hurried off to where Lance stood looking uncomfortable at being forced to attend a Gala at the Palace.

“Arthur.” Morgana smiled at him amused. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

“Morgana.” Arthur kept his distance from her as he circled to her other side.

“I wonder..” Morgana’s eyebrows raised with a sort of snake-like charm, “How do you like your new lifestyle _Lord_ Arthur?” Her eyes met his in a challenge. Her eyes twinkled and she clearly enjoyed so much that he was not even in line for the throne.

He knew exactly what she meant and he wanted to take her head off then and there. But that wasn’t done in this century. “If you hurt him.....”

“Pfft.” Morgana laughed with an only very slightly cruel twist of her lips which could be easily misconstrued as a sultry smile. “Prince Merlin? I’d be more afraid that he’d hurt my poor little heart. He gets around, I hear. Not recently, I wonder why that is and how long it will last.”

_I owe him more pain than you will ever know._

She was toying with him, Arthur knew it. She was playing the game of not giving anything away so that she could deny it all and call him crazy.

“I know what you’re playing at.” Arthur crossed his arms as he looked at her. “You won’t get to him, Morgana. You’ll have to go through me first.”

Morgana tittered, “Oh, dear _cousin_. You must have had a few more glasses of champagne than you intended. I see a friend. Do tell _Prince_ Merlin I intend to call upon him and will save him a dance.”

 _Over my dead cold body,_ Arthur swore under his breath. The day he’d let THAT woman sink her claws into Merlin was the day hell froze over.

She challenged him with her eyes for a good minute and smiled thinly. Then she was gone with a whoosh of fancy skirts and jewels.

Merlin trotted back over with Lance in tow. Poor Lance hadn’t talked to anyone yet the entire time he was there because Gwen had been busy with PR duties. “Where’d Lady Morgana go?” Merlin strained his neck looking for her. “My god, she was gorgeous. The first good-looking girl mother has tried to foist on me for a long time.” He nudged Arthur who still looked thunderous. “Did you scare her away or something?”

“Not her. Merlin.” Arthur said tersely. “Anyone but her.”

Lance eyed Arthur, “Hello to you too. Have I missed a page? I thought you two...”

“We are. Shhh.” Merlin hushed Lance before anyone heard him and hissed “No one knows and we want to keep it that way for now.”

“Ah.” Lance glanced between them with his this-is-a-very-bad-idea expression. “What’s wrong with Lady Morgana, Arthur?” He asked quietly.

“I’m not talking about it here.” Arthur had also lost her in the crowd. It was as if she had purposefully disappeared into it. His voice was low enough that no one could overhear their conversation. “Besides, I have no real proof she is the same as Nimue and I are. Not yet. If she is, Merlin, you better never be alone with her. Promise me.” He gripped Merlin’s wrist and gave him a harsh glare that rather surprised people nearby them. “Promise.”

“Fine, fine.” Merlin shook his wrist free. “Get off me. I’ll be careful.” He was disappointed though, she was really pretty and he wouldn’t have minded having to escort her here and there as his mother wished. Then again, he was supposed to belong to Arthur, what was he doing thinking about how gorgeous Lady Morgana was? He was trying to change. “I promise Arthur. Now stop giving me that look. You know there’s only one person I want to fuck right now.”

“Don’t be vulgar.” Lance grimaced. He didn’t want to know about Merlin and Arthur and what they did alone. He really didn’t.

Arthur groaned inwardly as his body reacted to that comment in a way he really didn’t expect and he had to will it to behave. So distance didn’t really diminish how hard it was to control himself around his Merlin. “When is this damn party over?”

“Eleven.” Merlin gave him a mischievous grin. “I vote we visit the bar ... a lot!”

Arthur followed Lance and Merlin in that direction on the way he texted Gwaine.

_I need all you can find on Morgana Le Fay. All her recent activity, everything, I’ll pay your usual rate_

Gwaine responded. _Consider it done. Contact you in two days._

***

How delicious.

Morgana thought as she watched Arthur from afar. So Nimue was right. He had memories. Prince Merlin obviously was one who did not. Her eyes flitted to Gwen and then Lance. No they had none either. Uther she spotted somewhere at the other end of the hall. This would be too easy as Hunith was already talking to her father.

“Ah Merlin, I will have my revenge at last.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was dead tired and wished the party would end. He’d spent the past few hours trying to stay alert and keep Morgana in his peripheral vision which was difficult. He’d watched like a hawk when she actually made good on her promise and danced with Merlin. He’d been forced to admit what a beautiful couple they made to some random person. And she was doing it on purpose, whispering in Merlin’s ear, touching him suggestively. Her eyes would find his on occasion and give that knowing smile.

“Arthur, be careful.” Lance warned him as the night went on. He and Arthur had taken to hanging out together because the two of them didn’t like this type of event. “You’re being watched.” He jerked his head to the right.

Indeed he was, that reporter from before was taking notes in her little book and Arthur frowned. What magazine did this one work for? He looked over at Merlin again who had drunk far more than he should. He hadn’t been to one of these events before and of course hadn’t witnessed any such behavior. “What is he thinking, shouldn’t he should be sober for these things?”

“Merlin doesn’t think.” Lance laughed faintly. “He’s been in a lot of scandals as you know. He’s gotten out of all of them thanks to Gwen. That’s just the latest in a long line of noblewomen his mother has thrown at him. She still seems to think he’ll settle down.”

“He’s been different these past few months.” Arthur said quietly. He had his own drink but he and Lance hadn’t had nearly as much alcohol than Merlin did. He’d enjoyed going on dates with Prince Merlin, they’d never done that in Camelot because they couldn’t openly be seen together like that and he’d never had the luxury of choice. His Merlin had understood. “We’ve gotten to know each other a little.”

“Yeah?” Lance didn’t seem convinced completely on that score. “He’s different yes, but I know him better than you do. Since University he’s been with more people I can count, Arthur. I don’t want you to get hurt. Don’t expect too much from him. He is what he is. Honestly, if you weren’t here, he’d be going home with someone.”

Arthur objected. “I think People don’t expect enough of him.” He crossed his arms and glared in the direction of Morgana and Merlin on the dance floor. “It makes it all that much easier for him to do screw up.”

“Don’t look now.” Morgana whispered in Merlin’s ear, “But I think your step brother is trying to bore a dagger into my back.” She had been telling him an amusing story about Tahiti and pressed a little closer than was absolutely necessary.

Merlin was more than a little bit tipsy. “Oh, haha,” He snickered. “He’s got a whole Chivalry Code thing. I’m probably going to get an earful later. Don’t mind him. He’s more bark than bite.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Morgana wrapped a finger in his scarf lazily. “These are so out of fashion.” She tsked. “Why wear them?”

“Well Arthur likes sca...” Merlin started then stopped and gazed at her, round eyed. “You tricked me into that.”

Morgana winked at him. “Don’t you worry my Prince. I will keep your little secret. But if you are not careful it will not be a secret for long.” She jerked her head slightly in the direction of the reporter. “She’s hell bent on proving you are sleeping with Arthur, so my sources tell me. Why don’t we throw her off the scent?”

“Oh I can handle my own...” If Merlin wasn’t on his way to being drunk or distracted by her swaying hips and rather perfect breasts he would have managed to dodge it. Instead when he tried to move his head away it went the other direction and she managed to slide her fingers through his hair.

Click. A picture is worth a thousand words they say.

Click. Another picture, this one would show Arthur breaking his champagne glass he was so angry. He was only held back from charging out onto the dance floor by Lance’s hold on his arm.

Morgana let her fingers draw back easily while Merlin looked confused a moment and then sort of glared at her as realization clicked in.

“This dance is over.” Merlin told her curtly. “I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but that’s enough.” He raised his voice, “Oh dear, I didn’t know you were feeling unwell, My _Lady._ ” Merlin said loud enough for people to hear. He took her arm and escorted her back to the edge of the dance floor to where the people she came with were sitting. “I’m sure you would like to get home soon.”  
  
“Unhand me!” Morgana hissed at him but smiled for the cameras and people watching them. She would have no choice but to pretend the Prince was right.

“Gladly” Merlin said between his teeth as he released her abruptly. “Good evening, My Lady.” He bowed to the group respectfully, turned on his heel and made a bee line for Arthur and Lance. “What’s wrong with you?” He gestured at Arthur.

Arthur was still a ball of fury, checked fury, but fury nonetheless. “She’s a viper, Merlin.”

“Reign in your temper, mate. I’m not interested in her type of antics and I can handle myself.” Merlin looked around the ballroom at all the important people and sighed. “Lance have you told him women do that to me all the time?”

“Sort of” Lance looked away. And that meant he didn’t really explain much at all, of course.

“Not helpful.” Merlin made a face. His friendship with Lance was tentative at best. They certainly weren’t on the same terms they were before but at least they were talking. “Arthur, I’m sure back then you had people throwing themselves at your feet. That’s what it’s like for me, only more so as there’s not many Princes left in the world and a lot more people than in the middle ages. Get used to it, yeah?” He whapped the back of his hand against Arthur’s chest playfully. Huh... and suddenly felt dizzy. He hadn’t had enough to drink that he would pass out. “What the fu---“ he sagged and Arthur caught him.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s anger left him in a flash. “Merlin, are you alright?”

“Make it look like he’s drunk, quick. Let’s pretend to help him stagger out of here. Quickly now.” Lance hissed suddenly to avoid a panic. He and Arthur both held up Merlin and started to have carry, half drag him towards the exit.

Cameras were flashing and people looked on gossiping. From afar, Uther had seen the whole situation. He hadn’t told either of them yet or anyone for that matter but he’d remembered his past since the day Arthur returned. That is why he didn’t fight Arthur living with Merlin. He’d been watching Morgana the entire party as soon as she was announced. He’d seen her run her fingers through Merlin’s hair and from his angle he had seen the almost invisible sparkles. It had been an incredibly difficult few months as he kept everything inside, telling no one and trying to come to terms with the events of his reign and had been secretly gathering rumored magical artifacts and anything he could get his hands on regarding the Arthurian legends. He’d searched for faces that matched the names of specific people and uncovered several of the key players and had them monitored. Merlin, he was certain, did not remember the past and it remained to be seen whether or not Arthur did. If Morgana had her magic powers here, they were in trouble. He’d already noticed that Hunith was not well and had not been well the last few nights. Something was wrong. He knew it in his bones as soon as Morgana appeared at the ball. He turned to Leon, one of his trusted knights. “Double the guard on the Queen. Do not let anyone near her who doesn’t check out. Have Morgana LaFay followed. I want her watched at all times, do you hear me?” Things would not go the same way they had in the past. History would not repeat itself, he would make certain of it. “And send a physician to My Son’s flat.”

“Of course sire,” Leon looked concerned but it was his job to obey.

Outside the castle Morgana unfolded her hand and smiled. A few strands of Merlin’s hair were in the palm of her hand. Really, it was too easy. She put them into a small silk pouch and tucked it away. She stepped into her limo and settled back with a grin. “Well, Arthur Pendragon. The die is cast, I didn’t win in the past, but I will _take_ the future. Emrys isn’t here to stop me.” She looked across the limousine and Morgause smiled back at her.  
  
By the time Arthur got Merlin into the Limo he was already regaining consciousness.

“What happened...”

“Morgana happened.” Arthur said angrily. “If you’d just listened to me and stayed away from her!”

“I could hardly do that now could I?” Merlin smacked his lips, they were dry and his throat ached. “It was expected that I dance with her! Why can’t you ever believe me when --” He shoved Arthur away from him and groaned and felt sick. “Ugh. This doesn’t feel like being drunk. My head is killing me.” It reminded him of those migraines he got back when he was in Merlin’s scrawny body.  
  
“Okay, Children.” Lance eyed both of them. “I’m going to get my wife. We’ll meet you back at Merlin’s flat. She just texted me that Uther sent a physician there.” He climbed out of the Limo leaving them alone together.

“You were closer than necessary to her.” Arthur pointed out.

“You were gone so long!” Merlin moved to punch his arm but Arthur caught his fist before it could connect. He tried with the other hand, same thing.  
  
“I had to be.” Arthur released one fist to splay his fingers across the back of his neck and rub gently. “Relax.”

“Mmmm.” Merlin lowered his arms and defense.

Arthur continued to rub and gently massage Merlin’s neck and head, a thing he knew would help any headaches that might be related to magic.

“Merlin.” Arthur asked softly. “Is that better?”

Merlin was unconscious again and Arthur wasn’t sure if he should be worried. He didn’t know enough about magic to know whether or not Morgana had done something. He brushed the curls from Merlin’s forehead and kissed it gently. There was a couple of text messages from Gwaine so he pulled out his phone while they rode to the flat.

_Gwaine: Morgana LeFay is a collector. Rumor has it her private collection is massive. She moved it all to London when she came here._

_Arthur: And?_

_Gwaine: Rumor has it she has Excalibur on her list of prized items._

_Arthur: What else?_

_Gwaine: She has a private army, mercenaries. You know the kind. I’m checking flight manifests, known faces. Some of them are here in the country, came through at the same time she did._

_Arthur: I was right. Keep digging, Gwaine._

_Gwaine: Roger that._  
  
She had Excalibur? How as that possible. Arthur ran his hand through his hair. It wasn’t possible. According to legend Excalibur was back in Avalon. It couldn’t be true. He was sure now that Morgana was planning something and taking advantage of the fact that there was no magic to stop her. Emrys was in the past. All they had was Prince Merlin. Nimue had failed in her plan to get rid of Past Emrys but they could still kill Future Emrys.

How was he going to get him to start training again when he’d given up weeks ago?

Merlin stirred against him and mumbled petulantly, “Did I tell you to stop?”

Whew, he was okay. He was going to be okay. He had to be. Arthur couldn’t lose Merlin twice.

He just couldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine has a lot of contacts.  
> Gwen tells Arthur some truths.   
> Merlin doesn't like it that Arthur has other plans for the day that don't include him.

They got Merlin back to the flat soon enough and the entire time he kept waking up then passing out again. He seemed disoriented and confused and Arthur didn't like it at all.  It just wasn't right. He knew he shouldn't have let Morgana dance with Merlin. He should have intervened.  
  
"I feel like shit." Merlin muttered as Arthur kept him on his feet in the elevator up to the penthouse. "Why does my head hurt so much?" He clung to Arthur's arm.  
  
"I don't know what she did." Arthur looked down in concern. "But I know she did something. If you had your magic you might have had some defense."  
  
"For the last time, it doesn’t work!" Merlin muttered his annoyance at constantly being berated for his lack of magic.  
  
They got into the flat and Merlin took the opportunity to yank himself away from Arthur. "You've gone for two weeks! Then you come back...and all you do is complain that I don't have magic and get mad when I dance with a girl my mother foisted on me." His head was killing him and he was nauseous and really Arthur was pissing him off. "Do you even know what you want anymore?"  Merlin flailed his arms in annoyance and stumbled further into the apartment. "I'm NOT HIM!" he shouted, fell onto the couch, sniffled and groused irritably.  "I can't remember the last time I had sex thanks to you and I'll have you know I'm beyond frustrated so sue me if I show an interest in a girl."  Tears were threatening and he hated it when dealing with Arthur made him cry.  
  
Arthur hadn't expected the outburst which kind of left him feeling like he'd been kicked in the gut.  
"I know you're not him." He advanced to the couch and at on the edge of it. "I'm sorry." He reached over to run his fingers gently through Merlin's hair to calm him down. "I didn't mean to be gone so long and you know why we haven't done that yet!" He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by Merlin's behavior. "I thought you understood."  
  
"I do but that doesn't mean I like it." Merlin growled. "Arthur..." His anger kind of deflated when Arthur's fingers slowly massaged his scalp. "I missed you a lot. More than I thought I would."  
  
"I needed the time, Merlin." Arthur said softly. "And I did realize something. I ... missed you too, not just because you look like him but I missed you and I appreciate that you haven't been trying to go elsewhere for relief, Merlin. More than you know. What happened tonight is not because of us, Merlin it's because of Morgana. She took everything from me, I won't let that happen again here. She destroyed my life and she knows, I saw the look in her eyes. She knows the past. The thought of her hurting you, I can't let it happen.."  
  
Merlin looked up at Arthur with a sigh, rolled his eyes at the overprotective behavior and smiled.  "I'll forgive you if you kiss me."  
  
"I haven't done anything..." Arthur grumbled, the pout that followed pretty much undid him and he closed the distance between them with a searing kiss. The most confusing part about all of this was that his soul cried out for this man as did his body and being away for two weeks made the desire worse. He had been trying to take it slow because he didn't trust that this man wouldn't break his heart. Merlin, he'd trusted completely, he'd loved Merlin with every fiber of his being. This Prince was as changeable as the wind and half the time he didn't know if there was any feeling from him at all. Lance might be right that he only wanted Arthur because he couldn't have him and Arthur felt a bit cowardly that he wasn't sure he could handle the rejection if it happened. He did know one thing, he couldn't handle. He couldn't see Merlin with anyone else. THAT would kill him. It would be a slow torture he'd never survive. He was already jealous of anyone who touched him.  
  
The kiss turned from slow and easy to hot and passionate and Merlin was making those sounds. Arthur was having difficulty thinking as all blood was rushing to a particular location. Merlin tugged at his tie and jacket.  
  
"Off..." Merlin whimpered.  
  
"Can't." Arthur finally remembered they weren't going to be alone this evening and that Uther was sending someone and Lance and Gwen would be there shortly. "We've got company soon."  
  
"You're a cock-tease, Arthur." Merlin glared at him.  
  
"Merlin!" Arthur sighed and gave him a frustrated look.  
  
"I'm so hard right now it hurts." Merlin complained. "And it's YOUR fault."  
  
"I'm not unaffected, Merlin." Arthur said between his teeth as if he was talking to a child.  
  
"I hate you, go away." Merlin growled and turned on his side, then he was unconscious again and not a moment too soon.

Arthur rose from his position and raked his fingers through his hair. God, he was... infuriating! He smiled to himself grimly.  At least he knew for sure now Merlin hadn't been with anyone else, he would otherwise not be in such a state of sexual agitation. He picked him up off the couch and carried him to the bedroom with no small amount of effort. Merlin was not light. He took some time to pull of shoes, jacket and pants and then settled him comfortably in the bed.

This particular time he passed out was lasting longer than the other two times since they left the gala and Arthur was more than a little worried. He was unsure how he was going to find out what Morgana had done to the Prince too.

There was a buzzing notification that Gwen and the physician had arrived. Lance had been called home to deal with their daughter. Arthur had to wonder when he remembered their daughter’s name. Did they unconsciously remember the past? It was strange to him and nothing made a whole lot of sense. Long hours on a plane had helped him to come to terms with his dual memories. The past and the present, every moment of what had happened back then until the day he died back then and then the day he was sure he died in the present. His mind was a mess of emotion and guilt and Prince Merlin. Prince Merlin was under his skin.

“Gwen.” Arthur smiled at her wearily. The Physician, a highly trained gentleman familiar with the royal family regarded Arthur with a nod and was ushered to the bedroom.

“Hi, Arthur.” Gwen gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder in greeting. “How’s the Princess?”

Arthur nearly choked at the name, given that is what Gwaine used to call him. “He passed out three times since the Gala. He regained consciousness the first two times but he hasn’t the third time. I’m wondering if someone put something in his drink.” Or Morgana hexed him! He wished he could explain but Gwen had no clue about magic.

“That’s entirely possible, it’s happened before.” Gwen nodded as she kicked off her high heels and replaced them with flats. “He’s woken up in some strange places. Dr Geoffrey will figure it out.” Gwen told him, “I wouldn’t worry too much, Arthur.”

“You don’t understand, there’s this woman...”

“Lady Morgana LeFay, I am aware.” Gwen regarded him with a stoic smile. “The Queen quite likes her. I think I should tell you, her father Duke Agravaine is trying to push a match.”

The shoe was on the other foot now. Arthur sighed. He’d been the target of many pushy fathers and their daughters in the past. “I don’t think Merlin wants to get married.”

“It’s not really up to him in the end.” Gwen shrugged. “He’s the Crown Prince. Eventually, he’ll have to. You’re his step-brother but your father is not the King. You won’t inherit and there are no other sons or daughters. The line of Emrys must continue.”

Small reminders he didn’t really need to hear. Gwen was kind of bitchy in this life when she wanted to be, he decided. There was a long silence between them while they waited for the physician to do his work, a very uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Gwen spoke again. “Do you love him?”

Arthur looked up sharply, looked away and had a hard time finding an answer to that question. “I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“Something’s happened between you two, I just know it. You’ve got the look.” Gwen shook her head. “Lance was right. Arthur, you have to be careful. I’ve known Merlin for a very long time. He falls in and out of relationships more times than people change clothes. I doubt he even knows what he wants. There are times.” Gwen shoulders fell slightly. “There are times when I look at him and see someone different, someone he might become but then he talks and all those thoughts go out the window. It’s half the reason I stay working for the royal family, you know. I keep thinking, someday he’ll find someone who will make him change into the person he’s hiding from us.” Her lips set into a thin line. “The thought of him as King the way he is frankly makes me want to flee to America.” She looked back at Arthur. “The truth is, since you came back he _has_ been different. I haven’t had to clean up a single scandal involving an intimate rendezvous. He’s been to more charity events that he used to go to and was on time and not drunk. He hasn’t fired any of his servants and he hasn’t been on a spending spree since the week before you returned. In fact, the royal treasurer called me just today wondering if he was sick.”

“What are you trying to say, Gwen?” Arthur’s head reeled with this revelation from her. He knew she had every reason not to like the Prince but she was sort of defending him.

“I’m trying to say that he’s changed, Arthur and I want to see that continue. I don’t want you to mess with his head and go back to the way he was before. If you love him, tell him, yes he has to get married and so on but until then, he’s free.” Gwen raised her hands in emphasis. “You’re very good for him. It’s almost like he wants to be worthy of you sometimes.”

Arthur looked away from her unsure of what to say. Things were so much more complicated than that. He wanted to do what she was asking but he wasn’t sure he couldn’t handle it if after the fact. Merlin just went back to his old ways. “I hope you’re right, Gwen.” He found himself saying with a sigh. “I’m not ready yet, but I hope you’re right.”

The Physician exited Merlin’s chamber. “I can’t be certain what is wrong with him on first analysis so I will need to take his blood for analysis but I can safely say that is what I will find. All the signs are there. It will wear off in a couple of days but I recommend security be tightened.”

“Will he be alright?” Arthur glanced over to the Prince’s room anxiously.

“He seems healthy in all other respects, my Lord. He’s just sleeping.” The Physician bowed respectfully. “It’s a regular, even sleep so he should be fine in the morning.”

The Physician left and soon after that so did Gwen and Arthur was at a loss. He had a feeling the physician wouldn’t find anything at all so he walked into the bedroom. He always slept with Merlin when he was home and they had done a few things just...not that.

“I wish you’d try again.” Arthur said with a frustrated sound. “We can’t fight Morgana without your magic, Merlin. What the hell can I do to bring it back?” He leant down and kissed Merlin gently on the lips and gathered him into his arms. His phone beeped and he reached to get it.

_Gwaine: Sending you some files. I have a friend of a friend who works at Morgana’s new address._

_Arthur: I’m going to pay a call on her tomorrow._

_Gwaine: You shouldn’t go there alone, Arthur._

_Arthur couldn’t exactly say that he wanted to see if she really did have Excalibur._

_Arthur: Will you come with me?_  
  
Arthur wished Gwaine remembered the past. Gwaine was a good man to have around, things would be much easier if someone else remembered. There was a long pause before Gwaine finally replied.

_Gwaine: I’ll drive to London in the morning and pick you up._

_Arthur: Thank you._

_Gwaine: We’ll need a reason to visit her._

_Arthur: I think I can manage that._

Morning came sooner than he would have liked it. Arthur was never really that much of a morning person. When he woke up finally and focused he saw Merlin watching him sleep.

“Good morning.” The Prince smiled at him tentatively.

“Good morning. Are you feeling better?” Arthur propped up on his elbows to study him. Merlin looked a little hung over but otherwise he appeared fine.

“Fine. Hey, Arthur, I don’t hate you. It has just been a difficult few weeks with you gone. I got used to you being around.” Merlin looked like he was actually trying to say he was sorry and not being very good at it. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Arthur smiled at him and lifted a hand to stroke one of his cheeks and they shared a morning kiss along with some other things they had been missing which as usual didn’t end with sex. Not because Arthur stopped things, however, because Merlin did, to Arthur’s great surprise, respecting his rules.

“Oh shit...” Merlin reached for his phone when they started to get off the bed. “I have a morning meeting at the palace. You want to come with?”

“I have some other business to attend today, Merlin but I’ll meet you for dinner.” Arthur squeezed one of his hands gently.

“Oh, what pl...” Merlin bit his lip. He was trying hard not to pester. He’d really rather Arthur stay at his side all day long but if Arthur had something better to do? Nonsense, what could be better than being around him? “Sure you can’t meet me for lunch instead?” He couldn’t help but wheedle.

“Maybe” Arthur shrugged and kissed his nose. “I’ll text you if I can, ok?”

“Hah, I’ve heard that line before.” Merlin smirked and gave him a peck on the check. “Enjoy your day. I’ll see you later.” He turned and headed to the shower to get ready. It was taking a lot of self-control he hated to use but he was going to wait for Arthur to be ready. Whatever it took! “I hope you’re worth it, Pendragon.” He muttered to himself.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets a job  
> Gwaine knows  
> Morgana's a bitch

Merlin did not relish these political meetings with Uther and other dignitaries and in the past he’d skipped them altogether and pretty much made up an excuse every time. Thus Uther was surprised that he actually showed up to this one and didn’t look hung over.

“Merlin” Uther offered him a seat at the table with an incredulous look. “Feeling better this morning, son?”  
  
“It wore off, I’m good.” Merlin waved his hand. “What’s on the agenda today?” He asked as he pretended he had a clue about what went on in these meetings that he hadn’t attended ever and never even read any notes either. After all, nothing ever needed his signature.

Uther gave Merlin a look like he had two heads and dropped a five inch thick folder in front of his place at the table. “Try and keep up, Merlin.”

Merlin kind of wished he’d decided not to jump into this headfirst. Perhaps he should have taken some time to prepare. He smiled anyway at his stepfather. “Right.” Page one of the rest of his life. Why was he doing this again? He could be out doing something interesting, like Arthur.

The other people in the room knew what they wanted to discuss and they had read the cliff notes apparently, why didn’t anyone provide him with cliff notes and bullet points? Merlin decided Uther was doing this on purpose. Well, he was up to the challenge. He WOULD pay attention if it killed him.

..... Twenty minutes later

Really was how long was Uther going to argue about allocating budget to a transportation project over a building expansion.

.....fourty minutes later. God he was going to die of boredome.

He wasn’t asked any questions, Uther just fired back at the council members answer to every question and Merlin really did try hard to follow.

... 2 hours later.

Uther finally brought up a topic of conversation regarding one of their colonies needing support because they’d gone through it for the year and the crown couldn’t send more help.

It was back and forth until Merlin got fed up and finally asked, “Why won’t we send troops to help them? We have extra and they are clearly being attacked by warlords. They are one of our colonies, right? How come we’re not helping them?”

The whole council turned to stare at Merlin and Uther opened his mouth than closed it. “Merlin. They are half way across the world and they get an annual supply of support that they have to manage.”

“I don’t think that’s right.” Merlin fixed his eyes upon Uther. “Can’t you make an exception?” He had been looking at the pictures and descriptions of pain and loss.

Uther fixed his gaze upon Queen Hunith’s son and had flashbacks of Hunith asking him to help Ealdor. He had not for political reasons and they were very sound. If he had it would have started a war. This was a different situation entirely but strangely similar. He hadn’t expected Merlin to care about some settlement in a part of the world he’d never been to. He glanced at the council and considered what the Queen would want. Eventually he would have to tell Merlin his mother was sick but not yet. “You seem very eager to be involved, Merlin. What would you do to help them since the budget has already been decided?”

“Well, how much do we need to send troops there?”

Uther named a figure that would normally be out of the range of anyone but state budgets. Fortunately as it happens, Merlin was a billionaire.

“You can take the money from my account and transfer it to the state treasury to pay for the maneuver. The government can then reimburse me in monthly payments next year and make it part of their budget.” Merlin suggested. “I have plenty aside, Uther and haven’t been spending the past few months.”

Uther gazed again at Merlin oddly. “That’s...” He looked at his council members who were looking back and forth with each other and ended up nodding. The financial advisor seemed to agree.

“We should put money into a budget for this next year. You never know when we might have to help people.” Merlin felt like he was on a roll.

Eventually he managed to get the deal through with a smile here and there and Uther watching him all the while with an odd look on his face. Merlin’s smile was as infectious as it always was. Could it be? Uther had to wonder. No, it couldn’t be. “We’ll be adjourning shortly and that project is now with you.” Uther gave him a look which meant screw it up and this is the last meeting Merlin would ever attend. “Join me for lunch.” It wasn’t a request. Even though he was not King, Uther had a commanding tone that always made him want to run the other way.

“Uh-ok.” Merlin hadn’t actually been expected to be put to _work_ on the project. He’d just wanted to see what they actually did in these meetings. What did he know? Maybe Arthur could help him.

Uther had to laugh, Merlin looked like a deer in headlights and it was nice to see him out of his element. He’ll soon figure out money can’t fix everything. “I’ll be sure you have some people to help you, Merlin, my boy.” He clapped the Prince on the back affectionately and nodded to the assembled group. “No further business this week. We’ll meet again tomorrow.”

“Every DAY?” Merlin yelped. He was expected to deliver a _daily_ update?

Uther chuckled and they headed out. This was going to be interesting and he hoped that Merlin was serious about it there was so much that he had to make up for from the past. He would have to look for any sign that Merlin remembered anything. So far, nothing and he had a feeling he was missing something big. One thing for sure, Merlin’s facial expression reminded Uther of when Arthur used to give him a list of impossible tasks to complete in a day.

Since when did he sign up for _DAILY WORK_? Merlin grumbled inwardly and tried his best to look excited. Slogging through papers and budgets didn’t sound like fun. It was necessary though, if he was going to help those people and strangely, he found that he wanted to.

***

Gwaine picked him up on schedule dressed casually in jeans and a black button up shirt. He’d known Arthur in this age because he would get special equipment from Gwaine for certain ops the army would send him on when they needed it.

Arthur grinned at him. “Thanks for coming.”

“Wasn’t sure why you asked me to.” Gwaine said with a shrug. “We’re not exactly best mates.”

“Well, I know I can trust you.” Arthur got into the passenger seat. “Merlin did.” He froze for a second and hadn’t meant that to come out.

Gwaine gave him a strange look. “I met him that one time.” He started the engine and they headed out in the Jaguar. Of course Gwaine would have a popular and expensive sports car. “Right.” He cleared his throat, “So do you have a plan of how you’re getting into Morgana’s London Townhouse?”

Arthur waggled his brows and gave a big smile. “Of course I do.” He had already tracked down her phone number and waited for her to pick up.

“What in the nine hells do you want, Arthur?” Morgana answered her phone as if he was the last person in the world she wanted to talk to.

“I’m in a car with Gwaine.” Arthur said cheerfully.

There was a long silence on the other end.

“We’re swinging by your place in London, any chance you’re available to chat?”

More silence.

“Gwaine” Morgana said between her teeth.

“The one and only” Arthur pretended to continue to be cheerful even though he wanted to scream at her. “I think we should meet.”

“I think you’re mental if you think I will meet with you.” Morgana snorted.

“You don’t have a choice. I already arranged the meeting with your Uncle. He knows I want to get to know my possible future sister in law so I’m paying her a friendly call.” Arthur grinned. Oh yes, he’d had a plan.

More Silence

“I don’t know what you hope to gain from this, Arthur.” Morgana snapped. “You’ve got nothing.”

“Looking forward to it too, Morgana. Gwaine says hi. We’ll be there in ten minutes.” Arthur clicked off the phone and Gwaine sort of stared at him.

“You’re full of surprises.” Gwaine muttered. “How is this going to help you get whatever it is you want?”

“I need to talk to her face to face.” Arthur grunted. “Listen, Gwaine. I’m going to say something completely mad but trust me. I need to know and there’s no other way to ask you without it sounding completely mad.”

Gwaine kept driving and gave him a curious, funny look. “Go on.”

“Do you have any memories that aren’t your own?” Arthur couldn’t figure out any other way to say it. “Of uh, being a Knight.”

“Are you talking about Past Lives, Arthur, or some weird science?” Gwaine’s lips twitched just slightly.

“It’s a simple question, Gwaine.” Arthur glared at him. He of course had to be annoying in this life as well. “yes or no.”

“Naturally because of my name I get asked that a lot.” Gwaine snorted. He looked like he might actually enjoy making Arthur squirm waiting for the answer. “Perhaps a more direct question might have been better, sire.”

“I don’t know how to say it any...” Arthur paused and noticed that Gwaine had addressed him as Sire. Wait. Did that mean? His eyes lit up with hope. “Gwaine?”

Gwaine rolled his eyes and took pity on him. “Yes. About the same day as you magically popped back alive and well a few months back. It was hard at first jumbling two sets of memories but my life here isn’t much different from my life back then. You came to me in the middle of the night with a Lance and Merlin. I had no idea what was going on and none of you said a damn thing. Care to fill me in? Merlin was definitely Merlin though at the time. Is he still?” There was a slight hopefulness to Gwaine’s tone which kind of twisted in Arthur’s gut because he’d always been jealous of that friendship.

“Oh thank gods.” Arthur sighed and he proceeded to give Gwaine the cliff notes version of what happened and Gwaine parked the car outside Morgana’s townhouse and listened.

“So he’s not Merlin anymore... and I missed my chance.” Gwaine sighed, and looked rather angry. “You guys COULD have said something.”

“There was no time, I’m sorry.” Arthur was apologetic. “C’mon, Gwaine. I’m telling you now and I need you.”

Gwaine heaved a sigh. “Fuck.” He rolled his shoulders and flipped his hair back. “There was a time, you know, that if you had said that _just once_...” His eyes met Arthur’s full of meaning and yet he just smiled and shrugged nonchalantly as was his way.

Arthur had never even considered that Gwaine might be interested in him. He’d been positive Gwaine only had eyes for Merlin. “Uh...” He had no idea how to respond to that. Thankfully the gates to Morgana’s townhouse opened and they could pass through and he could file away that information to think on later, much later and hopefully never. Gwaine sometimes made him uncomfortable like due to his sheer... it could only be called animal magnetism... and it was not a sensation he wanted to pursue. He couldn’t afford distractions right now. Life was hard enough dealing with two sets of memories, Prince Merlin and now Morgana. Any other feelings would need to get shoved to the sidelines.

Gwaine let it go and didn’t bring it up again. He looked somewhat tense when he saw Morgana waiting on the staircase to her townhouse. He parked a car and the two of them headed towards her. Guards came out and they were frisked for weapons before allowing to proceed and removed a handgun from Gwaine . Arthur shot him a look and he shrugged.

“Lady Morgana.” Arthur faked a smile as he stood and stared at the woman who betrayed him all those years ago. Once his half sister and now his cousin she had been driven to madness and evil by magic. His whole family and everyone he’d ever known had been taken by magic. By rights, he should hate it but thanks to Merlin he knew it could be used for good. Not all sorcerers were evil.

“ _Lord_ Arthur.” Morgana truly relished that title and it made the hackles rise on the back of his neck. “I must admit I am surprised you came to see me and have me mildly curious as to what you intend to say. I’d ask you to come in but no, you can’t. ” She was wearing a simple sundress and her eyes looked Gwaine up and down. “I might have known you would bring him with you. Say what you want to, and go.”

Arthur was casing the building and refused to take her hand when she offered it. Gwaine said nothing and simply nodded curtly he was also looking around for entry and exit points. “Back off of Merlin, Morgana. I know you did something to him at the Gala.”

Morgana laughed harshly. “Still the jealous Prince, Arthur? I think you’d better leave now. Don’t try and come here again.” She turned and started to walk away as her hired men looked menacing at Gwaine and Arthur. “It won’t end well for you.” She tossed over her shoulder.

They didn’t have a choice with guns on them and they had to get back into the car. Gwaine didn’t get his gun back. “Good thing that wasn’t my favorite.”

The engine turned over and the car sped away from Morgana’s townhouse.

“Did you get what you needed?” Gwaine asked.

“Yeah. We can go back there tonight. I dropped it as we left.” Arthur nodded.

“Excellent. It’s been a while since I was on a mission with you. You mind telling me exactly what it is?”

“I’m going to get my sword back.” Arthur just smiled. “And I will use it to protect Merlin from whatever she has in store for him.”

Some things never change, Gwaine heaves a sigh. “Alright, count me in.”

***

When Arthur returned to the flat with takeout food he did not expect the chaos that was now the living room floor. There were papers –everywhere-. It was like a hurricane went through the place except that they were all in some sort of loose order. Merlin was nowhere to be seen. He picked up one of the papers and noted that it had some sort of details about a country he’d never heard of. He prowled around trying not to step on anything. “ _MER_ LIN!” he shouted.

He tried following the paper trail but it made very little sense. “MERlin!” He shouted again and headed for the bedroom. There were papers on HIS side of the bed. “Mer—“ Arthur bellowed.

And the shout died on his lips.

“Keep your shirt on, Arthur I was just in the tub.” Merlin liked to take baths at inappropriate times of the day and Arthur had forgotten. He walked out with a small towel wrapped around his hips and a petulant look in his eyes. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

“Only you would take a _bath_ in at this time of day!” Arthur licked his lips and almost forgot just exactly what he was bellowing about until he remembered the piece of paper in his hand. “Why does our apartment look like a disaster hit it?”

“It’s not a disaster!” Merlin said defensively as he dried his hair and shot a glare at Arthur. “I have a system. Everything is in perfect order.”

“What IS all of this?” Arthur waved his hand around. “Have you forgotten how to use a computer?”

“Work.”

“Since when do _you_ work?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I brought take out, let’s eat. Put on some clothes.”

Merlin dragged on a pair of jeans but left his shirt off. Arthur watched. “Uther gave me a project. I have to give him daily reports.”

“I thought you hated all things political?” Arthur grabbed a stack of papers and moved them from the dining room table to clear a space for dinner. Merlin with no shirt on was extremely distracting and he swore he was going to get through dinner without jumping him and getting into a situation which he couldn’t stop.

Merlin laughed and the smile that Arthur received made his heart stop. It was so much like the genuine smile that he loved that it made his heart surge. It was full of spirit and not calculation and it reached his eyes. The Prince’s eyes twinkled with life and laughter. “I do, generally but Uther was going to let the colony fall to invaders because they’d used up their annual supply and I could do something about it and so I did.” He shrugged. “I just offered to let them use some of my money and before I knew it I was put in charge of organizing the entire relief effort. I may even have to fly there. What? What are you looking at?”

Arthur was smiling so wide and looked so happy that Merlin was taken aback. He abandoned all thoughts of dinner and strode over to the other side of the table to kiss him hard.

“I never knew the thought of me working would get you in this state...” Merlin mused as Arthur lavished attention to his neck. “...Or I would have done it weeks ago.”

“Mmmm.” Arthur nuzzled Merlin’s chin. “I want you.” He lifted Merlin up on the kitchen counter. He proceeded to descend on a nipple and lap at it hungrily.

“Wait a minute...” Merlin protested ... and couldn’t believe he was protesting... “Aw... sod it. Arthur...” His back arched and he shuddered from the attention. Merlin’s heart thumped and he pulled off Arthur’s shirt. God the man’s body... he slid his hands over those delicious muscles. He had been wanting more for what seemed like ages. Wanting _THIS._ He’d had the self-control to stop it yesterday but right now, right now, sod everything. He wanted Arthur. Arthur was HIS, after all. Why shouldn’t he have him?

That’s when his phone beeped again with the ringtone he’d set aside for Gwaine which was... perhaps not surprisingly Sammy Hagar’s : I can’t drive 55. Merlin blinked. Arthur liked Mullet Rock? Then he blinked again when in the middle of a kiss the phone buzzed again.

“Who’s on the phone? They seem rather insistent.” Merlin prodded Arthur lightly. He slid his fingers down Arthur’s chest and proceeded to unbuckle his belt.

“That’s just Gwaine, I’m meeting him later tonight.” Arthur sucked on Merlin’s bottom lip and hooked his thumbs in lover’s jeans.

“You’re going out _again_?” Merlin frowned and pulled away. His fingers stopped working at Arthur’s belt. “Who’s Gwaine?” He’d never met the man since he’d been in the past at the time.

“It’s just business, Merlin.” Arthur couldn’t help but feel amused that the shoe was on the other foot. There were so many times he’d been jealous of Merlin and Gwaine together. “Shut up and let me kiss you.” He took control of Merlin’s lips once again.

But Merlin couldn’t get a nagging feeling out of his head that he somehow _knew_ this name. That it somehow mattered and he didn’t like it that Arthur was going out tonight. “Answer the phone, Arthur, I’m hungry.” He lied as he gently put a hand on Arthur’s chest and pushed him slightly.

Arthur gave him a puzzled look and picked up his phone to answer it. Merlin hopped off of the kitchen counter and pretended to be busy checking out the Chinese food takeout that his step brother had brought home. Arthur was of course giving only one word answers and it rankled. Not a single clue was dropped as to what that whole conversation was about.

Merlin sat down with his dinner and started to stuff his face. “I have to give a summary tomorrow so it’s just as well we didn’t get too distracted. You go do... whatever.” He frowned. “I’ll just be here.”

Arthur put the phone in his back pocket and fixed Merlin with a fond stare then stepped into the Prince’s personal space. “We’re going to continue that when I come back tonight.” He reached over to pick a green bean from Merlin’s dinner and sucked it into his mouth. Merlin’s breath hitched and he pointedly looked away and muttered something unbecoming under his lips.

 _If you smell like a Gwaine no way in hell!_ Not that Merlin even knew what a Gwaine smelled like.

“Dinner it is then.” Arthur grabbed a couple of beers and they ate in uncomfortable silence.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty intense that's why it took me longer than usual.

Merlin watched Arthur actually make good on his words. He’d cleared a few of the papers out of the way after Arthur nagged him to and piled them all up on a desk that he rarely used and there he was sitting when Gwaine arrived to pick up Arthur. The moment the man sauntered into the room Merlin knew he was trouble with a capital T. Especially since he was exactly the kind of man that the Prince would have bedded in a second.

“Merlin, this is Gwaine. Gwaine, Prince Merlin.” Arthur introduced them, casually tacking on the title. There was something in the way he said it that had Merlin’s attention. It was apprehension. It had to be. No mistaking it. He hadn’t really wanted to introduce them. How interesting.

Gwaine grinned at him it was a smile he remembered from ... somewhere ... and he found he quite liked it. “Sure is a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness.” There was a swift bow to Merlin and he gave Arthur an oddly playful yet mocking look.

Gwaine, Merlin decided, was absurdly gorgeous in that haphazard sort of way that made one want to kiss him and shake him at the same time. Well, if one didn’t have the handful that was Arthur. Arthur was trying hard to avoiding glaring, and failing miserably. Gwaine had shoulder length beautiful brown wavy hair that framed his face perfectly. He wasn’t as well-built as Arthur but had the right amount of lean muscle and grace.

“Merlin?” Arthur prompted and he looked a little worried by the lack of response from the Prince.

Merlin realized he’d been staring like an idiot and grinned. “Ah, Gwaine, it’s pleasure to meet you too!” He nodded enthusiastically and remained where he was. His gaze ever so slowly turned from friendly to predatory as he slipped it up and down Gwaine.

Gwaine wasn’t prepared for that look. He’d long heard and occasionally read a story or two about Prince Merlin’s debauchery but he had been secretly hoping for something else. He wanted to see his old friend and he had to agree that Arthur was right. Merlin wasn’t there. Prince Merlin was someone else entirely but he still had that magnetism. Something in that look made Gwaine want to toss off all his clothes and say; _Right, have at it._ Merlin had never looked at him like that before. He’d only ever looked at Arthur. Gwaine looked at Arthur and looked back at Merlin. He felt sort of like the prize piece of meat at a county fair by the way Merlin was looking at him. Then suddenly he understood because Merlin’s gaze had slipped to Arthur with a kind of challenge to them. He realized instantly in that moment that Merlin had _done that on purpose_ just to rile Arthur. He was sitting there with a raised eyebrow worthy of Gaius while Arthur fought to control his temper.

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?” Merlin said airily in the very best and yet frequently unused ‘go away I have work to do’ voice he could manage. “I suggest you get to it then.” He turned his gaze to Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t remember when he had been so angry. He had never felt such an urge to stake his claim before to brand Merlin with a fire so intense that he’d never forget who he belonged to. He swallowed and took a deep breath as he tried to clear his vision. His voice was clipped and hard when he responded. “Don’t wait up.” Arthur turned and practically grabbed Gwaine by the scruff of his neck so that he could fling him out of the apartment. When they were out in the hallway he shut the front door with a bang and took a moment to lean against it and regain his equilibrium. Gwaine started to say something and Arthur just held up a finger.

Merlin watched them leave and flung away the pen he’d picked up to twirl in his fingers. Riling Arthur was easy it was the unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn’t. Gwaine was a little too good-looking and it did not feel right. He wanted to know what they were up to.

Finally they were in the elevator heading down and Arthur had calmed down a little.

“My god” Gwaine tugged on his shirt collar. “If Merlin had ever done that in Camelot... half the knights would have been at his feet and the rest of them wondering why their trousers were tight. Christ, Arthur.”

“Shut up, Gwaine.” Arthur snapped at him.

“He’s nothing like Merlin.” Gwaine didn’t know when to shut up, apparently. He also didn’t take orders well.

“He’s different.” Arthur agreed as the tightness in his chest began to ease off a little. “Sometimes...” He stared at the elevator numbers. “Sometimes I see a flicker ... and then he pulls this crap and I want to wring his bloody neck.”

Gwaine put a steady hand on his shoulder. “I’ve heard murmurs that he’s changed a bit since you’ve returned. I guess he just requires a lot of patience in this ...” He tried to fish for a word and waved his hand. “Reincarnation?”

“Don’t be daft.” Arthur snorted. “He required just as much patience as did before except...”

“The shoe’s on the other foot.” Gwaine grinned and laughed loudly. “He is exactly what you were like before you met Merlin.”

“I was NOT that bad.” Arthur shook his head furiously.

“I’ve heard stories.... I heard from Lily, one of the serving wenches there was a time wh....”

“Not another word, Gwaine.” Arthur silenced him. The lift had them on the bottom floor and they strode out to Gwaine’s jaguar.

Gwaine just laughed as they got into the car and he checked all of their equipment. They were used to stealth operations and when he was on a mission, Gwaine was a complete professional. They had a tablet with the layout of Morgana’s Townhouse and Gwaine showed him the probabilities of where the collections were. Not that Arthur thought that Morgana would simply have Excalibur out in the open. That wouldn’t make sense.

***

Merlin’s cell phone rang and he’d just managed to get out two lines to his summary. Two lines that he’d spent half the day forming. Uther would not be impressed at the afternoon meeting tomorrow. He eyed the phone number and didn’t recognize it. After it rang twice he finally picked it up. “Who is this?” He demanded.

“Prince Merlin.” Morgana’s voice purred on the phone and it sent a strange little shiver down him. She was fingering a small locket around her neck that contained a hair from Merlin’s head. His eyes sort of lidded as all thoughts of Arthur and Gwaine emptied out of his head and were filled with Morgana.

“Lady Morgana, I suspect my mother gave you my number.” Merlin drawled into the phone with chuckle.

“What are you doing right now, Merlin?” Morgana used the name with a slight emphasis on it, just to see exactly how far she could take the spell.

“Ah, nothing much,” Merlin shrugged. “Work, actually. What did you want?” He stood up, his body feeling oddly hot.

“Testy tonight, are we?” Morgana’s tongue clicked. “I wanted to see if you would meet me at a club.”

Merlin weighed the idea of paperwork against the idea of getting really good and drunk and hanging out with the hotness that was Lady Morgana. Then he imagined Arthur’s annoyance if he wasn’t here when he got home and the hurt if he did that. “I...” He almost said yes, but shook his head. “No, I have other plans.”

“Do you?” Morgana rubbed the locket again. Morgause had said it would work over distances as long as the subject could hear her voice.

“Ummm” Merlin’s body was feeling that it would be a wonderful idea to go meet Morgana at a club. His head throbbed and his mouth became a little dry. He clawed at his shirt.

“I’m sure we’d have a really good time, aren’t you sure Merlin? Dancing at a club is far more interesting than dancing at a gala.”

“I...” Merlin coughed and drew in a few ragged breaths. Something was preventing him from saying yes. It was deep within him and it fighting. He didn’t truly care one way or the other about hanging out with Morgana but something else did. And it cared with a vengeance! The phone suddenly felt heavy in his hand and electricity buzzed around his fingers. “what the...”

“Merlin? Well?” Morgana frowned as when he didn’t agree right away. There was a hissing sound and sudden electrical backlash through the phone that had her crashing through her library. The backlash was so powerful that she crashed through the window and skittered across to the end of the balcony. All the lights in the mansion flickered once and the electricity died.

Morgana lifted her head from the floor and gasped for breath. There was only one other person in the world with that kind of magic and he had long been dormant but his line had carried on through the centuries always thwarting her. She had thought at last she had him at a disadvantage, that the magic in Prince Merlin’s magic wouldn’t be enough to fight her. She was wrong.

***

Arthur and Gwaine pulled up to a dark manor which was confusing to them at first because the entire plan was to use the device Arthur had dropped to fry their electrics. Now either someone had beaten them to it or it had gone off. They were able to get past the gates with only minimal resistance and separated to cover more ground. Arthur didn’t like the looks of things and felt a little bit like he was walking into one of Morgana’s traps.

It felt odd carrying a gun, even when he had the memories of a whole lifetime using them as a soldier. He just needed his sword. He was sure that Excalibur would be the magic necessary to jumpstart Merlin’s and he would not allow it to be left in Morgana’s hands.

“Gwaine what’s your position?” Arthur spoke into his earpiece.

“I found our present, hasn’t been used. Something else happened here.” Gwaine’s tone was puzzled.

“I’m going in the manor.” Arthur said. “You go around back.”

He took out guards, one by one and crept further into the manor. He was rushed by several guards at one point and managed to evade all of them with tactics that. The close quarters combat was exhilarating and didn’t want to think about how much he liked it. He’d missed it for the past few months since waking up. The last time they’d had any kind of action was when Merlin subdued Nimue at the cave.

He checked various rooms based on the tablet layout, still nothing until he finally came upon a great hall and opened the doors. The hall was decorated in Morgana’s colors just as it had been in the past. There was even a throne of sorts in the audience chamber. His eyes narrowed as he saw it. It could not be. But it was. It was the very throne from Camelot itself. It had been preserved probably by the use for magic for all of these years. There in a display case by the throne was his old crown and Excalibur they should have centuries of wear on them but they looked as if they were new. Arthur caught his breath. The hall was nearly an exact replica of the great hall of Camelot. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble.

“Hello Arthur.” It was not the voice of Morgana, but another. The woman responsible for turning Morgana against him in the first place! He whipped around and held the gun level to her head.

“Morgause!”

It was her, disfigured and decrepit. She was a tiny, silver-haired old lady weathered by the centuries and unable to retain her beauty and yet still she lived on. He could crack her neck in a second. She had no defenses against him. No guards with her. Just the silence of this replica and the echoes of the long dead people he’d sworn to protect all those years ago.

“Silly boy” Morgause cackled. “You brought a gun to a sorcery fight, how adorable. Yo—“

Arthur fired the gun, not waiting for her to finish her monologue. The bullets stopped in mid air as she lifted her hand and fell to the ground. He tried again, same thing.

“I had so hoped we could chat.” Morgause snorted. “Still the impetuous prince, I see!” She flicked her wrist and Arthur was flung across the room to the side of the wall. He hit his head and nearly saw stars.

“Gwaine, get out of here now! It’s a trap.” Arthur’s earpiece was then forcefully removed by another flick of her hand. Morgause crushed it under her foot.

“You honestly think I didn’t KNOW you would come after your sword?” Morgause laughed again. Her fingers went to the case by the throne and it flicked open. Excalibur flung its way into her hand.

At this point, Merlin would usually burst in and take care of the sorcerer. Arthur glanced hopefully at the doors, nothing. So he turned back to just glare. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of any kind of response. 

“I’ve long wanted to kill you but first I need to bring the Emrys to their knees and you alive will be a very good bargaining chip.”

The old lady shuddered as Excalibur’s magic coursed through her veins and she turned from an ancient woman into her old self.

“No...!” That magic was meant for Merlin, for him to restore it to full power.

Morgause laughed as the gold flashed in her eyes. “Yes finally!” she screeched. “With its former master in the room, Excalibur was no longer dormant. Thank you, Arthur. You’ve been very helpful.” She stalked up to Arthur who couldn’t move.

She lifted up the sword and knocked him out with a single blow to the head by its hilt.

Arthur instantly fell unconscious.

***

Merlin woke up in exactly the last place he expected he would wake up. He was on the roof of his apartment building precariously balanced against the edge of it. His head was throbbing painfully and the last thing he remembered was the magical flaring in his fingers. Wind gusted and he tumbled a bit. He clutched his fingers around a convenient pole and screamed for help. While he tried to balance himself he attempted to gather his wits. How in the bloody hell did he get up –here-? He breathed heavily as he looked for a means of escape.

This was the spot where all satellite dishes were usually arranged. Alright, so that meant they would have to get ... up here. He gasped as he saw a small ladder leading down. Down was good. Down was very good. He started moving even though his fingers were numb with cold. Down he went, grasping the ladder for dear life.

He had to find another one... and then a third before he found a doorway to the building. The lock to the door was busted open already and he thanked god for that. When he opened the door it was around that time that he heard all the sirens and police cars echoing in the distance. He flung himself inside and shut it. What the hell had he done? How did he get up there? He felt around his body, everything still in one piece but his clothes were in shreds.

Down the stairs he went until he located the elevator and found the hallway to his apartment. He stumbled inside the hall and was greeted with an absolutely insane amount of security police. They were on him in a second and ushered him into the flat.

The flat was a disaster. It honestly looked like a bomb hit it. A few windows had burst out and were covered by tarps. He shuddered and tried to open his lips when Gwen saw him and gave out a sharp cry “MERLIN!” She flung himself into his arms and hugged him like her life depended on it. “You’re alive!”

“What... what happened?”  
  
“You’re probably not going to believe this.” Uther was there as well. “But some sort of bomb went off in here. Arthur also went missing. ” He was so relieved to see his step son that he hugged him as well. “Tell the press the Crown Prince has been found.”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start to remember...  
> Prince Merlin is still Prince Merlin.

Arthur's head was killing him.  The last thing he remembered was watching Morgause take Excalibur and siphon magic from it to restore her beauty and power. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been out or what time it was because he'd been stripped of everything he brought with him. He was wearing only his jeans, boots and shirt. It was dark so he couldn't quite tell much right away from his surroundings yet but it didn't smell horrible or wet and dungeon like.  
  
When his vision adjusted to the light he could now tell that he was in a room. There was a small shuttered window, a bed, a table with a washbasin, a bathroom and a wardrobe. “HEY!” He called out.  
  
To say that he was pissed off was putting it mildly. If there was one thing he hated it was being confined. He strained to look through the cracks in the shutters to try and figure out where he was and saw the grounds of Morgana's townhouse below. He knew then he was a prisoner.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. No cell could hold him for very   long, he had training for this kind of thing.  He paced up and down the room just to get his bearings and think.  Morgause had clearly planted all of the information to get his attention. So that meant she knew he had Prince Arthur's memories and that she knew what was going on. Was she in league with Nimue?  
  
And what was with the replica of the throne room of Camelot? That brought back a lot of bad memories. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the wall. He'd been betrayed in that hall, many times. He'd also been loved in that hall... by both Gwen and Merlin … once all three of them together. He grinned at the memory. Gwen had been very tolerant of his relationship with Merlin. It helped that they were good friends. For a while there, being King was awesome. He had everything.  
  
Then it was all gone, too damn soon and they'd lived on without him. Merlin. He didn't know what had happened. It hurt his heart just to imagine Merlin moving on, being with someone else.  He knew from the history books that something had been done to conceal the truth. History had been woven into fairy tales and he wondered if Merlin had done so to protect them all and make it possible for them to return.  
  
Unless Prince Merlin regained memories, he'd never know and he felt cheated out of destiny. He had been looking forward to a long and happy reign but his family... his own sister … plotted against him. The sins of the father had been his to bear.  
  
There was a lump on his head from where Morgause had hit him and he figured that was the reason for the headache. He could hear two guards out in the hallway but otherwise the house was relatively quiet.  They would have to bring him food sometime. Unless they wanted him to starve. He looked around for something he could use to pry the window open. There really wasn't much to this room he could use.  
  
Then he remembered the wardrobe and pulled it open. Well. Arthur grinned. Luck was with him. There was nothing in the wardrobe except wire hangers and some shelves. He lifted up one shelf and withdrew a number of the nails that held the shelf up and set them aside. There were three hangers and he took out one. He began to unwind the first hangar. It was helpful to have special forces training in this case.  
  
Apparently Morgana didn't know about his special training or she might have reconsidered allowing him the ability to move around in the room. He would have to make every minute count.  In this case he was happy to have both sets of memories since it was useful to have two sets of skills to draw upon. His survival instincts had kicked in and he'd be damned if he'd let those two witches win.  
  
Grimly he pulled the wire hanger apart until it was a long thin, bendy stretch of metal. He knew what he was doing and the second someone came into the room he’d actually have a weapon. So he listened and plied the wire. In a small pile he’d accumulated a number of nails and splinters of wood.

He wondered if anyone had realized he was missing yet and what had happened to Gwaine.

***

Gwaine heard Arthur’s warning and swiveled to get himself clear of guards who had spotted him. “Arthur..!” he hissed into the ear piece. No answer. He plastered himself against a wall while the mercenary guards searched for the accomplice. Eventually he’d find a break to run for it. The car was still parked a safe distance away but first he had to find out if Arthur was still alive.

So he waited and listened, trying to get any kind of idea of what was happening based on the various military conversations bouncing back and forth. Eventually he heard what he needed to. Arthur had been captured and locked up to be dealt with later. He exhaled. He’d need to come back with backup and he’d need to do it soon.

He didn’t want to take the chance that Morgana would recognize him so he couldn’t pretend to be one of her guards. His options were limited at best. Try and figure out which room they were keeping Arthur in ... or go get help. He would probably be in a stronger position coming back with aid. He weighed the options and sighed. There was only one thing that he could do, and he took it.

He stole out into the night back to his car and drove away quickly. The first place he drove was to Merlin’s apartment. Damn. The whole entire street was blocked off. He parked the car nearby to try and get a look at what was going on. “What happened?” He asked a local.

“Didn’t you hear? The Prince’s apartment, there was an explosion.” Someone told him breathlessly. “They haven’t found the Prince yet. He might be dead.”

No wonder everyone looked crazy with worry. He pulled out a pair of binoculars from his car to try and get a glimpse of the apartment building. He did see it. Merlin’s apartment was missing a few windows. “Shit.” He exhaled. Now what? He was basically nobody and the only person he knew that had any connection to the royal family was ... Lance Dulac.

He got back in his car and drove to a less busy section to park and track down a cell phone number, or address. Something, anything, time was wasting. Finally he managed to get an address. No phone number but address would have to do. He turned the car around and burned rubber in that direction.

***

Lance stared at the television set, his fingers carding through his hair in worry. “Merlin, what trouble have you got yourself into now?” He rose from the couch to go get a beer from the kitchen. Then all at once he was hit with searing pain in his head. God in heaven, he muffled a cry so as to not wake his daughter and sank to his knees from the force of it. A flood of images and memories rushed back into his head. Dear gods, no. He couldn’t stop he force of them as they overwhelmed him and he didn’t come back to consciousness until he heard a loud pounding on the front door.

Who would be calling at this time of night? Surely the press wouldn’t come to Gwen’s residence? His wife... the Queen.. augh! He grunted and dragged himself to his feet, disoriented and confused. He stumbled over to the door and wrenched it open about to tell whoever it was to get the hell off his doorstep (they had a house in the suburbs of London) when he saw who exactly it was. “Gwaine!” He rasped in surprise. “It figures I...”

“No time.” Gwaine shook his head and barged in. “Do you have a babysitter?”

“Sure but it’s late.” Lance was still rubbing his head and his movements were sluggish at best. “What is going on?” His mouth was dry and throat ragged. His head was full of memories and he was having a hard time sorting through them.

“Call them. Arthur is in trouble, I need you. You’re the only one I know with a connection to the throne.” Gwaine prodded him. “What’s the matter? You hung over?”

“What? No.” Lance fumbled for his cell and dialed their babysitter. She wasn’t best pleased at being called that late but when he offered her double she accepted. “I remember.” He looked down, fist clenching and unclenching.

Gwaine blinked. “You’re just starting to remember now?”

“You know what I’m talking about?”

Gwaine hugged him. “Welcome back, brother. No time to explain. Man up and we’re out of here the second the sitter shows up. You’d better call Gwen and put her on speaker phone.”

Lance dialed his wife’s number.

Gwen picked up irritably. “Lance, I don’t have time...” She sounded like she was extremely distressed. Lance immediately put her on speaker.

“I’m not alone. Well, Gwaine? Speak.”

“Hi... Gwen.” Gwaine tried to get the hang of calling her without her title. It was all so weird. He knew who she was. “I’m a friend of King Arthur’s, Um I mean Lord Arthur’s. Oh, god! Fuck it, Gwen, someone has taken him and we’re running out of time. He’s being held at Morgana’s Townhouse and I need backup to get him out. I’m borrowing your husband, okay? Thanks. Bye!”

“Oh, don’t you dare hang up if you value your manhood!” Gwen’s tone was clipped. “Now you two idiots listen to me. If you cause an international incident I swear to god I will have both your balls.” After all Agravaine was Australian and Morgana’s current nationality was not British. “Merlin just showed up. He’s alive. Now tell me exactly what happened, Gwaine. Why does Morgana have my husb... ugh. Arthur. Then I will tell you what you can and cannot do.”

***

Leon picked himself up from the ground as Uther stared at him. “What happened?” He held his head.  
  
“You fainted.” Uther said gruffly as he studied him with a concern that was half-predatory, half-genuinely concerned. When Merlin had appeared both Gwen and Leon had looked in great pain. Leon fainted and Gwen had launched herself into Merlin’s arms. It was completely out of character, since Uther was well aware she didn’t like him in the slightest.

Conflicting memories plagued Leon and he fought to regain his composure. Uther guided him to a chair and sat him down firmly.

Doctors were looking at Merlin who was protesting that he was just fine and could they leave him alone please?

“What do you remember?” Uther looked at him plainly as if he entirely understood exactly what Leon was going through. Leon’s eyes widened as he looked at the Duke and understood. “You were always a good man, Leon. I trust you now as I did then. Go see who is troubling Gwen. I’ll deal with my stepson.” Uther took a deep breath. He had been preparing for this moment and now that it was finally here he was almost afraid.

Leon nodded and bowed. With a swift turn he headed over towards Gwen while Uther turned to go towards Merlin.

“Merlin, let them do their job.” Uther said with a slight snap to his tone. “You were very nearly killed.”

Merlin looked over at Uther and the expression was no different than any other time they’d looked at each other.

Uther supposed Merlin could be hiding somewhere within that look. He didn’t want to take any chances that his actions would be misunderstood. If and when Merlin remembered he wanted to assure him what side he was on. “How’s your head?”  
  
“Feels like I’ve been struck by lightning, not that I know what that’s supposed to feel like.” Merlin complained. “My ears keep ringing and I don’t think I’ll have a report tomorrow.”

“I understand.” Uther kept looking at him as if expecting something else.

“What?” Merlin twitched nervously. Uther always made him a tad uneasy.

“What else do you remember?” Uther prodded.

“I was out cold on the top of a freaking building!” Merlin flailed his arms angrily. “I don’t remember anything. One minute I was talking to Lady Morgana on the phone... then next..”

“Wait, who were you talking to?” Uther gripped his arm and squeezed it rather more painfully than he normally would.

Merlin jumped, squeaked. “Lady Morgana.”

Gwen and Leon both looked over at them when Merlin spoke her name.

“What did she want?”

“She just wanted me to meet her at a pub. She was rather pissy when I said no. Gods, you don’t really want us to get married, right? Please tell mother I’m not interested. I don’t like pushy women.” Merlin looked at him so earnestly that Uther sighed.

Either the boy was really good at lying or he was still himself.

“Words fail me.” Uther rolled his eyes. “It looks like the only room damaged is the living room. So go change your clothes. You’re coming to the Castle tonight.”

“But...” Merlin whined.

“No buts.”

“It’s perfectly fine here!” Merlin argued.

“Merlin, so help me you are going to the castle if I have to drag you there by your ears!” Uther growled between his teeth as he stalked away. “Pack a bag! Gwen. Even if you have to throw him in chains he is going to the Castle tonight, am I clear? Leon, you’re with me.”

Apparently Merlin’s memory hadn’t been jogged, and Uther was getting worried.

“Well, crap.” Gwen knew the two had overheard the entire conversation. “Okay. Lance, Gwaine. Meet me at the Castle. I’ll deal with Merlin. I have no idea what is going on.”

And so, now they had a rendezvous point.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is nice  
> Morgause is evil  
> Merlin has an epiphany

Uther sat at the head of the table as he looked around at the assembled group of people who all looked at him with varying degrees of distrust and resentment. Lance, Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Percival (He'd dragged the man in since he'd been keeping tabs on him) and of course Gaius. Merlin sat sullenly at the other end of the table staring at his stepfather. “I'm having a few other people flown in. Elyan and Will from the United States along with anyone else from the court I have found who you may not remember.” He told them. “But that is all for now.”

“Your Majesty.” Gaius was unsure of how to refer to Uther.

“My Lord.” Uther corrected him. “I am not the King."

“Uther, you cannot just kidnap people from where they...” Gwen looked worriedly at Percival who seemed a little in shock. Uther just glared at her into silence.

“I'm not taking any chances that Morgause gets to them first.” Uther snapped. “Now then. If you remember, raise your hand.”

Everyone except Merlin did and the Prince scowled in annoyance.

Uther glared at Merlin. “Son, believe it or not, all of these people are your friends. Most of them helped you at one time or other while you defied my laws and bewitched my son.”

“There was never any sorcery there, Arthur truly loved Merlin!” Gwen was indignant.

“Silence.” Uther glared. “I could have you all thrown in prison in a second if I wanted to. But I don't. The fact is.” Uther laid back in his chair and looked a little tired but determined. “I was wrong.

The entire room stared at him in shock.

“I alone was responsible for turmoil in Camelot I have paid that price but I will not see history repeat itself.” Uther's jaw was clenched tight. “I'm sure you all are wanting more apologies and so forth but that is not going to happen. I was who I was. I am different today. You are all here because Morgana and her allies are planning to overthrow the government and take over. They are going to do so using Magic. And we have only one person who can stop this. He pointed at Merlin.”

“What? My magic doesn't even work right!” Merlin exclaimed.

“That's why I've brought everyone here, Merlin, so that they can help you. Our Armies cannot defend themselves against Magic.” Uther stared hard at the Crown Prince. “Morgause and Morgana have already made their first move. The Queen is dying, Merlin and they have Arthur.”

“Mother!” Merlin jumped to his feet, panic in his eyes. “Why didn't you tell me! Where is she? I need to see her.” then almost as an afterthought which earned him several glares. “What do you mean they have Arthur? What happened? Tell me!” His gut churned at the idea of Arthur in trouble. He really wasn't entirely certain why the thought of Arthur being captured by the enemy made his heart clench or why everyone was glaring at him. It wasn't HIS fault!

Uther rubbed his forehead. He longed for the day when his step son would not be a headache waiting to happen. “Shortly before Morgana arrived in London Hunith began to take ill. At the ball, she did something to you or took something, I'm not sure what. It somehow enhanced the deterioration. Hunith is very sick. As for Arthur...” Uther turned his glare on Gwaine. “Gwaine and Arthur took it upon themselves to raid Morgana's Townhouse like the idiots they are. Arthur was captured, Gwaine was not.”

“Motherfuc--.” Merlin sank back on his chair, and clamped his mouth shut before uttering the full explicative after receiving a death gaze from Gwen. A magical illness? How does that get resolved. He shuddered and turned his eyes on Gwaine. He'd wondered what they were up to. Why hadn't Arthur just told him? God, the man was infuriating. “You might have told me!”

“Arthur didn't want anyone to know, you know how he is.” Gwaine shrugged defensively. “He was trying to retrieve Excalibur.” He then looked directly at Merlin. “for YOU. He was sure that it would jump start your magic and make it work properly again.”

Merlin swallowed. “I--” His eyes prickled and it felt odd but he was on the verge of tears. Everything going on, his mother... and Arthur.

Everyone looked at him and he lowered his head.

Arthur had risked his life to help him. Merlin ran a hand through his hair and thought about the times he'd been horrible to the man and he went and did this for him.

“Merlin?” Uther prodded him, concerned.

“Shh... I think he's having an epiphany.” Gwen dared to shush Uther.

Merlin clutched at his shirt. What if Arthur was killed? What if he could never tell him. Stupid! God he was so stupid. It all came crashing down pretty hard. He loved Arthur. He loved him. God it was like someone had reached into his chest and crushed his heart, twisted it around and pulled it until he bled inside. “Arthur...” He muttered under his breath and grasped his hair as his head throbbed. He knew Arthur didn't trust anything he said about love. Arthur thought he wasn't capable of committing. “Oh my god..” He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

It was Lance who steadied him, “Easy.” He comforted the prince with a soft sigh. “Just breathe. We're all here for you, Merlin.”

Gwen watched this type of emotion play over the Prince's face for the first time. Her old self wanted to hug him and make it better but her current self was wary. She glanced over at Gwaine who just gave her a bit of a knowing look.

Leon, Percival and Gaius were quiet so far. Gaius was studying Uther carefully.

Gaius was pleased to see signs of the old Uther. He nudged his friend. “It's good to have you back.” He said under his breath so only Uther could hear. Uther smirked at him.

Merlin crumpled and buried his head in his hand as he tried to process the emotion. Lance patted his back awkwardly. “Come on, Merlin. You're more than this.” Lance encouraged him softly. “Arthur knows it. I'm sure.”

“Does he?” Merlin looked up and sighed at Lance. “Does he really know?”

“I'm sure of it.” Lance put both of his hands on Merlin's shoulders. “You've been a better man since he returned, Merlin.”

Merlin sighed and broke away from the comforting touch to look around at the group at the table. “We're going to get Arthur out before we do anything else.” He declared and looked over at Uther. “I have no idea why I don't remember anything but you all do. The day I met Arthur Pendragon, everything changed. My life got turned on it's head. I felt alive for the first time. I felt like someone saw through me. I felt completely and utterly out of my depth.” He cleared his throat and wiped an eye. “He got past all of it. I don't know how. I just. We're going to get him out, I can't deal without him. Okay? I … love him.. I don't have any magic that works when I want it to, I'm kind of useless, but whatever you need me to do.” He deflated and sat back down in his chair and sniffled. “I'll do.”

“We need you to be a leader, you great idiot!” Gwen jumped to her feet and balled her fists. “I don' t care that you don't have magic here. I just want you to get off your ass and freaking do something! If you love Arthur so much THAT'S what you should be doing! Because honestly, nothing less than that is worthy of him!”

“Gwen!” Lance looked at her, shocked.

“Why not? It's the truth. He can wallow in self pity all the damn wants but saying you love someone and proving it are two different things, Lance!” Gwen glared as she banged her hands on the table. “You don't deserve him, Merlin!”

Merlin paled at the outburst but instead of getting angry he had to admit she was right. He didn't deserve Arthur. He swallowed and squared his shoulders. What could he do. He looked over at Uther who was fixing him a stony look. Then Gaius and around at everyone else. They were all thinking the same thing. It wasn't fair. He didn't ask for any of this! “Okay.” He nodded, then said again in a firmer tone “Okay. Lets start with what we know.”

Uther's eyes widened slightly as he looked at his stepson. There it was again, the same thing he'd seen when Merlin wanted to help that country. He glanced at Gaius who nodded subtly at him. Whether or not Merlin wanted to admit it to himself yet or anyone saw it.... he was changing.

**

Arthur gasped for breath as the guard kicked at his stomach. He swung around with his wire wrapped fist and smashed it right into the man's face.

The three guards had been taken by surprise when Arthur was ready for him. Only three? Arthur scoffed inwardly. Clearly Morgause and Morgana had forgotten about how good he was.

He fought and kicked his way out of the room and was now in the hallway. Eventually he got so far as the first floor landing until there was a sniper rifle gun trained on his chest and Morgana was there as well with a gun to his head. “Nice try, brother, but we need you as a bargaining piece for Nimue's release.” She opened up her cellphone and dialed Merlin's number.

Merlin answered, “Yeah?”

“Merlin darling, I see you survived.” Morgana purred.

“Morgana.” He put her on speakerphone.

“I assume this means you are not alone.” Morgana could tell. “Speak Arthur.”

“Merlin, don't do a--”

“Now you know he's alive. For now. You have something I want. Three things, actually. One Nimue. Release her from Prison. Your mother to abdicate the throne to you. And you to marry me. Only then will we release Arthur. I am giving him to Morgause and if you do not do as I say I will tell her to do what she pleases with him.”

Morgause came out to grin at Arthur evilly and he shuddered.

“And she wants to do many things to him, Merlin, Many things. Tick tock. I'll give you 24 hours to decide. In the mean time … do enjoy this brief video feed as it might be the last you'll ever see of him.”

She switched it to video calling and trained the phone on Arthur.

“Merlin don't do anything she wants.” Arthur started to say but found himself flung back across the room by Morgause. Morgause had Excalibur sheathed at her side and her fingernails raked in the air causing Arthur's shirt to split and blood to ooze from where they raked. She forced him down to his knees.

“Merlin are you listening? Shall I make him bleed or dance for you?” Morgause growled. “I rather like making him bleed.”

“Stop!” Merlin exhaled. “Stop it. It's impossible to push through a throne abdication in 24 hours you know that!”

“Nothings impossible for you, Merlin.” Morgana grinned, “I look forward to our wedding night or I shall deliver Arthur back to you piece by piece.”

The phone clicked off.

Uther was white as a sheet, the rest of the room was filled with outraged anger. “She would not dare!” Uther jumped up. “She would not!”

Merlin exhaled, fists clenched at his sides. “Uther, where's my mother? Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon I want you to develop a plan of attack on that manor. I don't care that they have sorcery and we don't. We're getting him out. Gwen, handle the press. Gaius, we need defense. Is there any way to defend against sorcery? Do we have ANYTHING at all?”

His sudden authoritative tone took everyone by surprise. Gwen searched his eyes cautiously. “You really care about him.” She said in a small voice.

Gaius looked at Uther. “We have a few things that Uther gathered over the years but mostly just deflection. One shots. They'll only buy you time.”

“Well, that's better than nothing. Give Leon a list.” Merlin exhaled and rubbed his temples.

As everyone got up to go do their thing Uther came over to Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you can do this.” He said simply. “When it comes to my son, you can do anything. Just use the strength in your heart.

“Everyone's counting on me.” Merlin gazed over at the group. “I don't know how to be a leader.”

“Yes you do.” Uther assured him. He cupped Merlin's cheek. “I was blind in the past or I would have seen what an asset you were to my son. I know you're not the Merlin from then you do not have any of his memories. But I believe in your love for my son. Your mother is in her chambers. Go talk to her and return to us quickly.”

“Thank you.” Merlin stared in a kind of amazement. Uther never showed him any kind of affection in the past and it was kind of disconcerting. He shifted away from his stepfather's personal space quickly because this was just getting weird.  
  


TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin encounters all the Merlins  
> Merlin gets his Mojo back.  
> Some of it may be confusing.  
> Basically Past Merlin screwed up.  
> Don't ask me to explain reincarnation and time-travel.:)

Merlin couldn’t fathom how it all came to this. One minute everything was fine. Arthur was back and then... it was almost like the world was beginning to unravel around him. Arthur was kidnapped, his mother was dying and this Morgana was expecting him to roll over and do as she said. Let her win, let her destroy his life. His had been just fine until he made his trip to the past! He wasn’t ready for huge responsibilities like this. King? He barely knew how to handle one report from one project he’d only just asked for. There was no way he was ready to be King.

He found his mother with Gaius standing near her bed.

“Sire,” Gaius bowed to him.

“Is there nothing that can help her?” Merlin looked at the visage of his mother, pale and dawn on her bed. He grasped one of her hands and lifted it to his lips.

“Your magic would have healed her.” Gaius told him. “But no. The sickness is created by magic. It can only be undone by magic.” He regarded Merlin for a while as he gazed at the sleeping Queen. “You know, Merlin, I could never understand why you quit medical school. You would have made a great Doctor.”

“I wasn’t cut out for that.” Merlin shook his head, “You know that.”

“That’s nonsense, Merlin. You had a knack, you just chose wrong. What of your magic? Tell me what is going on.”

Since his mother wasn’t awake there was nothing that he could do but answer Gaius’ question. “It’s there but I can’t control it.” Merlin lifted his shoulders and sighed. He rubbed his forehead. “My head constantly throbs. Back at the apartment I defended myself against something Morgana tried. I don’t know how I did it but I wound up on top of the apartment building.”

“Interesting,” Gaius said. His tone indicated that he knew something that no one else did, “How were you feeling at the time?”  
  
“Annoyed,” Merlin grumbled. “Arthur went out with Gwaine when he should have stayed home with me. If that had happened he wouldn’t have got himself captured.”

“Arthur was only thinking about you and he was quite right to do so, a sword made with the breath of the dragon would have helped you to regain control. His methods, however, were headstrong. What he did was out of love for you.” Gaius stated. “You both always act before you think. That is what gets you into these situations. It always happens. And every time you never learn and rush off half-cocked with some half-baked plan that usually ends up with one or both of you seriously hurt. That’s love, Merlin. This is not the first time that Morgana has tried to rip it apart.”

“I’m not giving in to her demands.” Merlin looked at his sleeping mother then to Gaius. There was a determined set to his chin. “And I’m not going let my mother die or let her harm Arthur.” He bunched his hands into fists. “Do you have anything that I can use to try and focus?”

Gaius studied him for a long time and nodded. “As a matter of fact, I do. It is one of the many items that Uther found.” He moved over to a bag and opened it. He pulled out an old crystal. Merlin didn’t know why but he cringed away from it. “Don’t be afraid, sire. If you truly want to focus and get your powers under control this is the only way.”

“What is it going to do?” Merlin asked.

“It is called the Crystal of _Neahtid._ You’ve seen it before, well the Merlin we all remember has.” Gaius _set the crystal on the table. It had been placed in a soft velvet bag._

“That Merlin is long gone.” The Prince lifted his chin. “I’m not and never will be him.”

“I know that.” Gaius shrugged. “But I believe you might be able to communicate with him using this and he may have a way to show you how to focus your powers and save your mother.”

Uther was standing at the doorway and had overheard the whole conversation. “It’s dangerous, but it might work.” He let his presence be known and did not tell them how long he’d been standing there.

Merlin looked at Uther, “You think I should do this?”

“I think Gaius is right. You need control over your magic.” Uther never thought he’d be the one to say such a thing but this century was different. He was different. He may have the memories of his past self but the person he was today was completely different. This person cared and was not afraid of magic. “I believe in you, son. You can do this. Save her.” He smiled sadly at Hunith’s sleeping, pale form. “I love your mother, Merlin. She gave me light when there was none.”

“Alright,” Merlin squared his shoulders. “I’ll do it. Give me the damn crystal.” He reached out his hand.

“You have to get it yourself, Merlin.” Gaius stepped back.

Merlin grunted stalked the table. He looked down at the crystal and huffed in annoyance. Something prickled all along the back of his spine and behind his eyes. He frowned at it. Whispers, it was whispering at him. The frown turned into a hard stare. He saw himself inside the crystal, reflected a thousand or more times. Then to just one man, the man he had been while in the past. Merlin was Arthur’s manservant and the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived. He was centered in the crystal, eyes forever gold. “Merlin” A voice whispered from within the crystal and he picked it up.

Almost immediately he felt a flash of pain in his skull so hard that it caused his whole body to convulse as he collapsed to the ground.

Uther was almost at his side but Gaius shook his head.

“Don’t touch them.”

Merlin lay on the ground of his mother’s chambers, the crustal clutched in his hand. His eyes open wide but seeing nothing of what was around him for he was somewhere else.

He heard a voice speak to him. “Wake up, Merlin.” It was low and baritone and he didn’t recognize it. When he was able to focus again he realized that he was somewhere in cave completely of crystals and white fog whipped about. It was cold and he shivered.

“Who are you?” Prince Merlin croaked.

“I am the Great Dragon. You are standing in my breath, the last of me in this world.”

“There’s no such thing as Dragons.”

“Not quite the truth but there is little time. You have come here to see.” The dragon’s voice was cryptic and harsh in his mind.

_He saw his mother, lying on her bed... wracked with pain._

_He saw Arthur, face to face with Morgause as she taunted him, cutting into his skin without using a blade, he watched Arthur struggle to fight against her._

_He saw Morgana, beautiful in her wedding dress and their marriage. Her wedding train trailed a river of blood as it washed across the great hall...and everyone he knew._

_He saw himself cradling Arthur in his arms... so many years ago, desperate and aching with pain. He saw the mistake Merlin made as he did something for himself that went horribly, horribly wrong. He’d done it because he loved Arthur and now the most evil sorceress the world had ever suffered was back._

“He didn’t leave well enough alone or accept that the choices he’d made in the past shaped the fate of a Kingdom. Arthur would have returned reincarnated properly if he had just waited.” The Dragon said in a hollow tone. “Now it’s all wrong, and you alone can fix it and you’re just as less likely to listen as he.”

“You’re wrong!” Merlin shouted. “All I want is control. Can you help me?”

“Seek it within your heart.”

“That’s no answer!”

“Reach within.”

Merlin concentrated and looked at a reflection of him in the crystal, it reflected a hundred times and suddenly he understood. They were all him but reflections of him fragmented through history. His old self really had screwed up, walking the earth in many decedents for hundreds of years instead of just one lifetime. Because he’d done that his magic had spread thin over time until it was almost nothing until he’d paid a visit to the past and his magic woke. He reached out a hand to entire line of Emrys and sought their help.

Control, he just needed to be in control it was the only way he could help his mother and Arthur and save them from Morgana.

He felt them all in his head, hundreds of lifetimes all of them missing something. It hadn’t been the time for Arthur to return in any of their lifetimes. More than fifteen hundred years of pain that he would have had to endure if he’d remembered Arthur and lived the single immortal lifetime he was meant to.

“Nature finds a way to correct magic used improperly.” The Dragon whispered and breathed upon him.

Prince Merlin woke up with tears streaming down his cheeks and his fingers shook with the pain. He dropped the crystal back into its bag. “Help me.” He held out his hand to Uther.

Uther reached down and pulled him up to his feet. “Merlin?”  
  
The Prince gave a hard smile. “I’m still me.” He strode to the bed and looked down at his mother. “I’m sorry mother that she got to you.” He reached over and stroked Hunith’s brow.

Gaius watched him strangely. There was something flowing out of Merlin, a level of power he hadn’t seen ... in a very long time.

Merlin splayed his fingers and across Hunith’s chest and whispered a few magical words. He searched for the magical poison within her and drew it out. And again, a third time and Hunith’s eyes shot wide open. She gasped and looked up in alarm.

Uther was at her side in a minute, “Hunith!” He cradled her in his arms. “You’re awake. You..” he stared at Merlin in surprised pride. “You did it. You saved the Queen.”

Merlin sagged back, exhausted. Gaius caught him before he sank to the ground.

“What is going on?” Hunith was entirely confused as she looked between the three of them.

Uther smiled and kissed her forehead. “All will be well.” He promised his wife.

Gaius settled Merlin down in a chair. “Merlin?”

“I need something to get me through the rest of the night, Gaius.” Merlin implored him. “I need to help the others rescue Arthur.” He looked over at Uther, “We are not bowing to her demands.”

“Do you remember, Merlin?” Gaius asked him softly.

“Not exactly.” Merlin shook his head, “It’s hard to explain. I saw the Dragon. Past me apparently did something really foolish because Arthur died.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Gaius muttered under his breath and rummaged in the bag he’d brought with him. “This might do the trick.” He offered him something that looked suspiciously green and probably not approved by any of the drug companies.

The Prince gazed at it, grunted and quaffed the whole thing. He had no choice but to accept Gaius’ concoctions. His throat burned and he really didn’t want to know what was in that thing. All that mattered is that his magic was rushing around inside of him and he could feel it there and he could command it now. He opened his hand and whispered a word, flames danced on his palm. He closed his palm and the flames diminished. A dangerous smile grew on his lips. “I’m going to go get Arthur now.” He rose. “Gaius, stay here with Uther and the Queen. Uther did you deliver the artifacts to the others?”

“Yes.” Uther nodded, relieved.

Merlin strode towards the door. He looked back at the others. “Don’t worry, Mother. I’m going to fix everything.” He assured her as he stalked down the palace to where he knew his friends were waiting.

He wasn’t the Merlin they knew. He was Prince Merlin, Merlin’s descendent and he was finally in control of his magic. Doors flew open as he walked through them. Lights went on brightly then burnt out as he strode through halls. People dodged out of his way until finally he flung open the doors to the suite where his friends waited and announced.

“The Queen lives.” Merlin told them all. “And I have my magic.”

“Merlin?” Lancelot looked at him curiously.

“No.” Prince Merlin shook his head. “I am descended from him. You all are reincarnations. He is dead. You won’t see him again. Can I count on all of you to help me rescue Arthur?”

There was a unanimous agreement.

“Let’s do this.”

The Knights of the Round Table would ride again for their King.

***

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapters. I wasn't sure where this one was going but I figured it out.  
> Thanks for reading and being patient! :)

Arthur squirmed as he tried to shake himself from the manacle. It held fast. He sincerely hoped that Merlin wasn’t going to try and rescue him. Morgause was clearly insane and Morgana didn’t have all the wires in her head crossed properly either. They never did and he should have known better than to walk into an obvious trap. The lure of Excalibur was too great. It was his sword, after all. He needed it to be… whatever the heck he was supposed to be with his memories back. There was certainly no way he was going to be King. He wasn’t even in line for the throne. What then? He was alone in the cell, a room below Morgana’s townhouse. They’d moved him from the comfy room and kept him chained because he’d almost managed to escape the last time and he was trying it again here. This time he had nothing. Morgause had left him with only his jeans. No shoes, no shirt, manacled to the wall. He strained again but the chains didn’t budge out of the wall. He didn’t care, he’d never give up trying.

There was a shuffling sound and he saw Morgana appear at the gate to his cell. “I just wanted to see you one last time, brother.”

“I’m not your brother, I’m your cousin.” Arthur spat at her.

“Not here, but you were, and you took my throne. Do you like my wedding dress?” Morgana was wearing a flowing white gown all silk and satin, decked out like a princess. “Maybe if you and our father hadn’t systematically killed my kind we’d have stayed friends as we once were.”

“That was a long time ago, Morgana. Things were different then.” Arthur tried to reason with her. Uther had practically brainwashed him when it came to magic.

“You don’t even apologize.” Morgana sniffed. “You deserve everything coming to you then.” She turned and left him alone again.

He pulled at the chains again. He would never stop trying to get away. 

***

As for Merlin he was angry. They’d tried to kill his mother. They’d kidnapped Arthur and they wanted to force him into their power. They didn’t know what real power was. The plan was simple, Merlin was going to fight Morgause. The others would have to rescue Arthur. “Tell him….” He told Lance softly. “Tell him I …”

“You should tell him yourself, Merlin.” Lance shook his head. “You’re the only one here capable of handling her. From what I understand, Morgana isn’t as powerful.”

“You all still need to be careful.” Merlin told them. They had been prepared with various items of protection from the stash Uther had squirreled away over the past years. Merlin didn’t need any of it. They only interfered with the energy coursing through his veins. It was such a power rush. He felt exhilarated by it. He remembered what it felt like the first few times it had rushed through him. The water in Oxford, the cave, the strange tight sensation in his gut when he woke up on the top of his apartment building. This was different though. All those times he’d lacked the control to summon and use magic at his will. This was very different. He thrummed with power. It felt like he could level an army and it was intoxicating.

Lance gave him a worried look.

They approached Morgana’s townhouse from different directions in various teams but Merlin. Merlin just walked down the street. He stood outside the front gates for a moment and spoke a single word. They collapsed in on themselves. He stepped over them and stalked up to the front door. Armed men opened fire and he stopped all the bullets and had their guns twisted like pretzels.

While the front line mercenaries were struggling with their ruined weapons, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Percival took them out so that they could smash their way into the Mansion.

Merlin kept moving, there was one person who was his focus. He blew the front doors open and moved up the staircase. More guards tried to rush him and found themselves attacked by various lawn ornaments or stone statues that suddenly came to life and grabbed them. One even got grabbed by the vines along a wall and sucked into the ground. Merlin kept moving.

Morgana stood at the stop of the grand staircase that led down to the foyer. She was in a wedding dress and looked stunning. “Merlin.” She purred. “So glad you could finally join us. Are you looking forward to your wedding day? I must say, your failure to wear a tux cuts at a poor girl’s heart.”

Merlin flicked his hand towards Morgana and said a few words.

Nothing happened.

“What have you…” Merlin panicked briefly and tried again. The power was within him but he couldn’t draw upon it. It wouldn’t behave.

Nothing happened.

Morgana laughed. “Did you really think we were that stupid?”  She glided down the staircase and as she did Morgause showed herself by unmasking an invisibility veil she had cast. She was standing there holding Excalibur.

Merlin tried to move to attack her but found that he couldn’t.

“Merlin, why don’t take Morgana’s hand and help her down the stairs like a proper groom?”

Merlin fought with every ounce of his being against the way his body was reacting. It was Excalibur. Morgause was using Excalibur to control him. She was channeling her magic through the sword. Merlin growled but he had to do as he was commanded. He went up as directed, eyes stormy with anger. He took Morgana’s hand and drew her down the stairs as directed.

“Wonderful.” Morgause cackled. “Now you shall come with us to free Nimue. And Merlin darling, don’t hold back. We’re counting on your power.”

Merlin couldn’t fight it. He tried. He tried with everything he had but Morgause was channeling a power greater than his. She using the power of a dragon and her own magic to control him. When the car screeched up for them, he had no choice but to join them.

***

Arthur was easily found and they set him loose. “Where’s Merlin?” He demanded after being forced to drink some water.

“He’s fighting Morgause.” Lance told him. “Come on, we’ve got to get you out of here so she can’t use you against him.”

“No!” Arthur’s eyes widened. “She’s got power from the sword. This was all a trap for Merlin! To control him!” He took off upstairs without waiting for the others and tore into the hallway. “I was the bait.”

It was too late, they had Merlin and Gwaine confirmed after they watched the security footage.

***

Merlin rode in the car while Morgana’s arm remained linked in his. “Isn’t this delicious. He doesn’t have any memories of us but we all remember don’t we sister dear.” Morgana grinned at Morgause.

“Yes we do.” Morgause did not let go of Excalibur.

“How long can you hold on to that sword, Morgause.” Merlin said sharply.

“As long as I need to, Emrys.” Morgause smirked at him. “Now I think it is about time you kissed your intended.”

Morgana tittered. “Oh you’re bad, Morgause.” She was perfectly content to let Merlin kiss her. Morgause took a picture.

“I’m going to kill both of you.” Merlin growled under his breath as he wiped his mouth. He flinched when Morgana ruffled his hair.

“Not when Nimue is through with you.” Morgause chuckled. “You’re going to be our puppet King.” She decided to send the picture of Merlin kissing Morgana to Arthur because winning was a drug.

***

Arthur threw up his hands at the group. “You shouldn’t have let him!” He was exhausted and worried. He didn’t know how

“Have you ever tried to get Merlin to do something you wanted him to do?” Lance wondered.

“Their next course of action was Nimue. From the video coverage it looked like Merlin was being controlled by Excalibur and Morgause was doing it. We have to get that sword away from Morgause.” Gwaine was doggedly re-watching the video.

Gwen interrupted everything, “Guys it’s already starting.” she switched on the news.

A news caster was zeroing in on a crowd in a panic. It was showing Merlin with Morgana and Morgause on either side of him. “It appears the Crown Prince has gotten married, or is getting married but we don’t actually know what is happening here. We all recall the situation in Oxford recently which was largely considered a government cover-up of one of his pranks but this is … Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” The news screen switched to various statues running amuck and attacking civilians. The camera showed Merlin flicking his wrist and a gargoyle swooped from the top of a building and started trashing things. It appeared… it appeared he was trying to only cause destruction.

“Where are they?” Arthur jumped up. “We have to get to him.” He stopped as he looked at his phone. There was a message waiting for him that had come a while back. He opened the picture and what he saw made him sick to his stomach.

“London traffic is chaos right now. Maybe you should use the helicopter?” Gwen was thinking as quickly as possible. “I need to deal with the press.”

Arthur took one last look at the TV screen and shoved his phone into his pants. They were trying to goad him. It was working, of course but he had to control his anger. “Gwaine, are they anywhere near the jail?”

“It’s in the same district.”

“That’s where they are headed then. Call the warden. Ask him to delay them as long as possible. Let’s go.” Arthur knew he had to get that sword away from Morgause, one way or the other, just as he knew that he was the only one who could get past the spell she was using to control Merlin.

The team moved out and piled into the helicopter. Gwen kissed Lancelot for good luck. Uther had already ordered the royal guards and the army into London.

***

Merlin used every force he could figure out to simply detain or get people out of the way. It was taking a toll as he fought against the orders Morgause was giving him. She delighted in ripping the magic out of him and Morgana whispered in his ear telling him how hot he was. He was causing destruction in London and everyone saw it. There was no way Gwen could cover up any of this, and very few explanations anyone would believe. They were getting closer and closer to Belmarsh Prison where Nimue was being held.

Cop cars were everywhere, people were fleeing from the three of them. He knew at least Morgana was drunk on power and he wondered if there was a way he could use that to his advantage. They strode down the street towards the prison and tossed everything out of their way, a trio of pure destruction. Nothing could harm them. Bullets simply ricocheted off or dropped to the ground. Morgana pointed the sword towards the gates of the prison. Cops were already surrounding it. From out of nowhere it seemed that Morgana’s mercenaries were also appearing. It was not just them three. They were knocking out people, taking prisoners. Merlin fought again against the hold Morgause had on him.

“We’re here for Nimue!” Morgause screeched. “Release her and we won’t harm anyone else!” It was a complete lie because the first thing she meant to use Merlin to destroy half of London to get the UK to accept their rule. Since the ancient times she hadn’t changed a bit, she was as insane today as she was then.

“Morgause, please don’t kill anyone.” Merlin panted.

“Too late for that, my dear future husband.” Morgana petted his neck. He flinched away from her.

“We don’t negotiate with terrorists! Release the Crown Prince!” The sound from a loudspeaker drew Morgause’ attention and she laughed harshly.

“Merlin, prove to these cretins that the Crown Prince is with us and we are not holding him prisoner and kiss your future bride.”

For the second time that day Merlin was forced to kiss Morgana and made it a real kiss. She took over his senses for a long moment sticking her tongue down his throat. He shuddered and bile rose to his throat. Eventually she released him.

“He’s with us.” Morgana’s arm draped over the Prince’s shoulder. “We’re getting married.”

And the battle began. Arthur and the others arrived in the stealth helicopter and were on the ground running. Lancelot and Gwaine had gone to grab Nimue and make sure she was out cold. Arthur needed to confront Merlin. He somehow managed to get out in the front, pushing people out of the way as he did. “MERLIN!”

Merlin turned to stare at him. No. No go away Arthur! She’ll make me hurt you.

Morgause started to laugh. “Well isn’t this precious. I think I’ve had just about enough of you, Arthur Pendragon!” She pointed the sword at Merlin. “Use your magic to kill Arthur Pendragon.” She commanded.

“Yes!” Morgana looked triumphant.

Arthur stood his ground, banking on the knowledge that Merlin could never hurt him. Merlin would always fight for him not against him or die trying. He put his weapon down on the ground and stood up with his hands out. “Merlin…” If he was going to die he would face it head on but he would somehow get past that spell. He would somehow reach the man he …. The man he knew was there. Under all those layers, under all that thick and obnoxious behavior was Merlin. Somehow in there.

Merlin stared at Arthur and struggled hard against the control Morgause was exerting over him. The only thing he could draw upon for strength was something he’d never been able to handle in the past. His body was starting to create the spell which would kill Arthur but his soul was fighting against it and it was ripping him apart. “Arthur, Run!” he begged. “I can’t hold it.”

“KILL HIM!” Morgause screeched and held Excalibur high to the sky. All of the electricity on the block burnt out.

“I love you.” Arthur declared to Merlin for all of London to see. There were so many cameras taking footage it would be impossible to deny it happened. His eyes were wide and blue, so pure and bright a blue that it was like the summer sky had opened up and shone. He stood there, exposed to Merlin’s power, body, heart and soul. He hoped against hope that somehow Merlin would be able to fight.

Merlin continued to struggle and held his head in pain. He would rather kill himself than hurt Arthur. “Arthur….!” He stumbled backwards and knew he couldn’t hold back for much longer.

While everyone was watching Merlin and Arthur no one noticed the lone sniper at the top of one of the buildings. His rifle still had the piercing rounds in it that Nimue had given him long ago to ensure that they couldn’t be deflected. And Mordred, Mordred remembered everything. Mordred remembered how he alone was responsible for the destruction of a dream. And he remembered how he had been again used to destroy another dream. He knew the woman really responsible for making sure that Arthur never trusted magic again. The woman responsible for the girl he loved getting killed.

No one saw where the shot came from. The bullet screamed through the air and caught Morgana by surprise right in the throat. Red poured from her neck and down her wedding dress. She staggered forward in surprise and Morgause gave a horrified cry and caught her sister when she fell to the ground. Another sniper shot got Morgause in the hand, the hand that held Excalibur and it flew from it. Why these bullets worked when no others did no one would ever know.

Arthur made a dive for the sword and Merlin reeled back. Once he had the sword, Arthur stood up and Excalibur lit up in his hands with a golden glow. “Yield!” He called to Morgause who was holding her sister in her arms.

Merlin staggered forward and collapsed on the ground.

Morgause screamed “This isn’t over!” and she waved her hand. Both she and Morgana vanished much like they had ages ago.

“Merlin!” Arthur ran to the Prince and gathered him in his arms. He smiled grimly and took his face in one hand to pat it gently as he tried to keep Merlin conscious.

“Are you fucking insane?” Merlin growled, exhausted. The magic had dissipated now that no one was using the sword to control him. “I might have killed you.” He lifted a hand weakly to try and reassure himself that Arthur was okay. He groped at his chest.

“You wouldn’t have.” Arthur was sure of it. He didn’t care about the chaos around him. He didn’t care about the confusion and noise all the statues suddenly stopping their destruction and dropping to the ground. He didn’t care there were mercenaries fighting the police and getting rounded up. He didn’t care that all of London was watching.

“What makes you so sure?” Merlin groused. The magic had done a number on him. He hurt all over. Trying to stop it from killing Arthur had taken everything he had, every ounce of his willpower. “If you hadn’t decided to get your dumb ass captured, dwarves wouldn’t be beating the hell out of my head right now.”

“Merlin?” Arthur smirked. “Shut up.”

“What the mother fu- you can’t tell me…ujuhghsa…”

Merlin never finished that sentence because Arthur kissed him. It was no chaste sweet kiss either, it was hot and demanding. Arthur quite thoroughly explored his mouth and sucked on his tongue without any restraint whatsoever. Merlin responded just as eagerly and reached up to pull himself closer. When they finally had to breathe, Arthur laughed. “I know because you love me.”

Merlin would never be able to deny it because it was caught on camera and impossible to cover up because within minutes it had gone viral. “You’re probably right.” The Prince sighed and leant into Arthur.

Arthur pulled him to his feet and quickly got him back to the helicopter before anything else happened.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter was a bit rushed. I needed to get it finished as I have two other stories i am working on. PVP is a series so there will be ongoing stories and plot that wasn't wrapped up yet will be wrapped up in future stories.

Merlin let Arthur's arm drape around his shoulders while they rode in the helicopter. For once he didn't complain and simply let Arthur call the shots. His head was killing him and he couldn't process everything that happened yet. He'd done everything he could to avoid killing anyone while under Morgause's power.

“It wasn't your fault.” Arthur pressed his lips to the side of his head and whispered in his ear. “I've got you now, and we have the sword.”

“I wasn't strong enough to stop her from channeling the sword's power.” Merlin muttered. “It is my fault, I should have listened to you. I should have kept practicing.”

“Merlin...” Arthur tilted his chin up so that he looked directly at him. “Stop. Just rest, okay. You've been through enough. We'll be back at the palace shortly.”

“They got away.” Merlin mumbled.

“They won't get far.” Arthur reassured him. “We're looking for that sniper too. He certainly wasn't one of ours.”

“Arthur?” He looked up at the blonde with a sigh and just nuzzled back against him.

“Yeah?”

“I...” Merlin shuddered slightly and rested against him. “Never mind.”

Arthur sighed and just held him close. He knew Merlin was overwhelmed. He'd just come into his powers and then lost control over them. He couldn't imagine how that must feel.

The copter moved over London towards the palace and it was clear from the smoke trails that he had caused a great deal of destruction. Merlin winced and was glad of Arthur's presence. He was fighting an emotional breakdown. He'd almost lost his mother, his Kingdom, he'd almost killed the man he … loved. He tightened his grip on Arthur.

The copter set down in the palace landing pad. Outside you could see throngs of people and reporters held back behind the gate. Reporters from all news stations were having a field day and everyone wanted the money shot.

“Can you walk on your own?” Arthur prodded him gently. He wanted nothing more than to carry Merlin into the palace but that would just make a bad situation worse.

“Yeah.” Merlin decided after a few moments. He stepped out of the copter and tried not to retch as his feet hit the ground. His mind swam and he focused on the one thing that kept him grounded. Arthur.

Arthur had Excalibur in one hand and put his other hand gently on Merlin's shoulder. “You can do this.” He encouraged.

He could see Gwen talking to reporters. Merlin lifted his head in her direction and straightened for he knew the photos needed catch him looking strong.

The rest of the day was surreal. There were conferences, meetings and a world wide manhunt for the terrorists. Gwen had spun the story that someone had been controlling Merlin's mind trough drugs. She'd also informed that the government had found evidence of explosive devices in every place that the media picked up images of Merlin using his magic. It had been an elaborate scheme to release the prisoner Nimue by the terrorist Morgana.

Everyone was exhausted. Merlin had managed to speak briefly with his mother and his friends. It was strange to think that he had friends. Real friends. He stood in the library of the palace drinking brandy at around midnight when Arthur finally sought him out again.

Arthur smiled over at Merlin and got himself a glass. He offered a little toast which Merlin responded to and they both drank.

“It's not over until we find them.” Merlin swallowed.

“Excalibur is safe in Uther's vaults.” Arthur still felt a bit naked without his sword but at least he knew where it was. “He said he'd been gathering as many possible magical artifacts as he could to try and prevent something like this from happening.” He leaned against a desk as he watched Merlin carefully. “Gaius instructed me to make sure you got to bed.”

“Who can sleep?” Merlin shrugged his shoulders. " After all of this.”

“You're going to.” Arthur gave him a low chuckle.

Merlin scoffed at him. “Still trying to order me around, Pendragon?”

Arthur set down his drink and simply looked at Merlin. He stalked over to the Prince and stood right in front of him. “You know we're going to have to make our relationship public.”

“We have a relationship?” Merlin raised an eyebrow and stood his ground.

“When you're not being a complete ass.” Arthur snorted. His arm snaked out and he latched it around Merlin's waist. With one swift movement he pulled the man close.

Merlin let himself be manhandled and finished his drink. “And what's our relationship?” He hooked his fingers under Arthur's pants and slid them back and forth against the skin just under the waistband.

Arthur didn't respond and simply lowered his lips. He captured Merlin's and proceeded to kiss him leisurely. He was brazen with his tongue, delving deep and demanding surrender. When they broke apart he held Merlin's eyes with a intensity the Prince wouldn't soon forget. “I don't share.” He said quietly. “If you want to be with me, you're with me. I don't want this to be some fling. I don't... it's all or nothing, Merlin. You're either with me, or you're not.”

Merlin frowned, not quite following at first and fully understanding towards the end. He licked his kiss swollen lips and scowled at Arthur. “You want me to commit. That's what all of that was about? You thought I couldn't commit to you?” He tried to push away from Arthur but was held fast in his grip.

“Can you?” Arthur refused to let him go. His expression was earnest but at the same time hard with determination. He wasn't going to let Merlin worm his way out of this. “I think you're the most annoying ass I've ever met.” He caressed the edge of Merlin's jaw. “But you care about people. I could tell. You did everything you could not to kill people even though you were in a lot of pain.” He searched the Prince's eyes. “You want to be a better man. You want to love and I want to help you do that, Merlin.”

“How generous of you.” Merlin's voice was trite as he forced himself to listen. His body was reacting to Arthur normally but he was overwhelmed with emotions today. He didn't know which emotion was real at this point.

“Damnit, Merlin that's not what I meant.” Arthur wanted nothing more than to continue with the kissing but he had to get this out. “I want you. There's no denying that. I want you so badly I can hardly see straight sometimes. I know what it is like to love unconditionally, Merlin. I know what it is like to be utterly devoted to another person, to love them completely. I want to give that to you. I want that with you. I want us. The question is, do you?”

Merlin blinked at Arthur as he spoke of love and needing him and ...devotion. He'd never had that with anyone. He'd never wanted it before. This was different. At first all he really wanted was to own Arthur. To make Arthur his and of course walk away when he was done with him. He never expected to care so much and it frightened him. Morgause and Morgana had been able to get to him because of how he felt about Arthur. He couldn't have left him there. “I think you make me want to be what I'm not, Arthur. I'm no hero. I'm not a Prince on a white horse. I'm just me. I've never been particularly heroic.” He rested a hand over Arthur's heart, “I have realized that I don't want to hurt you.”

“That's a start.” Arthur gave him a lopsided smile.

“I think you want me to be him.” Merlin looked away. “And I can't be.”

Arthur started to laugh and sobered immediately when Merlin whipped his head back around and started to struggle out of his arms again. “You most certainly aren't him, Merlin. The two of you are polar opposites. The only thing you have in common are your looks and magic. Stop it, Merlin, I'm not letting you go yet. I don't want you to be him. I want you to be you. I want to love _you_ . I started to realize it when I spent that time away. I love  _you_ , Merlin.”

Comprehension dawned and Merlin's expression began to lighten. He grinned widely, a genuine grin. “Are you sure you can keep me satisfied?” He wondered devilishly. “I mean if I'm only going to be seeing y---”

The answer to that was a smothering kiss. They had a long way to go and many more things to deal with but this. This they could at least agree on. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and just let him take control.

For now.

 

\--End PVP II--

 


End file.
